


Песнь алых кленов

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: China, Fantasy, Gen, Xianxia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Шесть лет назад монстром была уничтожена деревня. Два года назад клан Фенг захватил резиденцию небольшого клана, забрав всех, кто еще мог сопротивляться после разрушения защитного барьера. Недавно на пике Ланфэн ученик уничтожил тренировочную площадку и был исключен из школы заклинателей. Что объединяет все эти события?





	1. Глава 3. Нечеловек, потерявший Фа Ханга и история учителя

— Я взял на себя смелость и достал рис из ваших запасов, — проговорил Ян Шанюан. Рис он не только взял, но и промыл уже и залил водой. Впрочем — Лин Ху не стал бы возражать. Только запасов еды пока не хватало даже одному зиму пережить, не то что вчетвером. И все же он не хотел, чтобы они уходили. Теперь их четверо и достаточно что-нибудь придумать. Расширить поля не получится — радиус защитного барьера не позволит.  
— Судя по защите, кто-то очень любит вас. И очень переживает за вас, — вторя его мыслям, произнес Ян Шанюан, тут же занялся чисткой рыбы. Чтобы не стоять просто так, Лин Ху взялся за овощи. — Этому кому-то, наверняка, очень не понравилось бы, застань он нас тут. Скажите, ваши волосы ведь светлее, чем у большинства?  
Лин Ху задумчиво тронул брови. Волосы его заставляли закрашивать в насыщенно черный с началом войны, да только брови и ресницы все равно часто выдавали. Если не приглядываться — то не видно.  
— Да.  
— А ваше оружие, судя по шрамам на правой руке — это кнут?  
— Да.  
— А ваш меч…  
— Да, да, вы догадались. Давайте не будем говорить этого вслух. Мне… мне неприятно это все.  
Ян Шанюан легко принял и это, даже не взглянул. Казалось, он хочет спросить о чем-то тяжелом, неприятном, и Лин Ху боялся, что это будет разговор о той войне.  
— Знаете… все кланы тогда были поражены этой жестокостью. Я еще застал времена демонов, чудовищ, постоянных войн и междоусобиц. Тогда жизнь ничего не стоила. Но мы столько отдали за то, чтобы построить нынешний мир. Было горько осознавать, что кто-то еще позволяет себе такие войны. Да и кого — детей… Но вы сказали, что не хотите говорить об этом. Я уважаю ваше решение. Скажите только одно: Лин Ронг был вашим учителем?  
Лин Ху задумчиво очистил редис, глядя на него так, будто был тут один. Кивнул.  
— И в той войне он умер?  
Снова кивок.  
— Ужасно, — вздохнул Ян Шанюан. — Я помню его еще ребенком. Тогда он был повеселее. Мне казалось, он всегда будет таким. Но мы все что-то теряем. И чем дольше живем — тем большие потери нас ждут.  
Запах свежей рыбы, углей и редиса был приятным, да и день выдался солнечным, спокойным. Они удобно сидели в тени, а Лин Ху чувствовал себя так, словно пережевывал иглы.  
— Когда-то я решил для себя, что буду сильным. Достаточно сильным, чтобы больше никогда не грустить. Чтобы спасти всех, кого хочу спасти. Но чем дольше ты живешь, тем больше встречаешь людей. И всех их нельзя постоянно носить с собой. Как видите, сейчас со мной только один ученик. Я знал — если отпущу его одного, то потеряю. Остальные без меня смогут, а вот он… ничего, что я решил выговориться вам?  
Лин Ху снова кивнул. Со стороны могло показаться, что он не слушал. Ян Шанюан отвлекся от рыбы и поставил на огонь рис.  
— Спасибо. За это я тоже постараюсь отплатить вам. Просто… когда люди, которых ты знал еще детьми, умирают, да в расцвете лет, ты понимаешь, как же на самом деле стар… Молодой заклинатель, не стоит срезать таким толстым слоем шкурку. Ведь сколько съедобного осталось на ней.  
— Лин Ху. Меня зовут Лин Ху, — он поднял наконец голову и посмотрел на собеседника. Тот задумался, но мимолетно, тут же понял и кивнул:  
— Да. Лин Ху. Как девушка из клана Джинхэй оказалась тут?  
— Ее принесло рекой, — честно ответил Лин Ху.  
— Я мало знаю о ситуации. Она была напарницей будущего главы клана. Как я понял, они изменили правила. Наверное потому, что наследник прогрессивных взглядов… впрочем, говорили, что и он купил себе невесту у крестьян.  
— Мы почти не сталкивались с этим кланом, но, по слухам, мне казалось, что он довольно агрессивен.  
— Им тоже в прошлом сильно досталось. Пару поколений назад Джинхэй оказался втянут в войну между двумя сильными кланами. Чтобы выжить, им пришлось предать в первую очередь себя. С тех пор они поставили силу на первое место. Не так удивительно, что девушку взяли на обучение. Скорее то, что она смогла пройти все эти тренировки. А еще удивительнее, что будущий глава взял девушку в напарники. Я думал, что в нем так же сильны предрассудки, как и в его отце. Если так вспомнить, глава клана не выглядел довольным на том соревновании. Даже когда сын победил.  
— Вы так много знаете, — искренне похвалил Лин Ху.  
— Годы идут, а тяга к знаниям не исчезает, — улыбнулся Ян Шанюан. — Я завидую вам молодым. Столько еще впереди… Столько всего будет впервые. Я понимаю главу пика, который выжженную поляну засадил цветами. То есть взамен погибших друзей заполнил пик детьми. Я не думаю, что когда-либо он снова ввяжется в войну. И что воспитание новых заклинателей — просто повод сделать пик счастливым и шумным местом. И это прекрасно.  
Лин Ху молча нарезал овощи соломкой. Эти слова больно отзывались в нем. Когда он смог вернуться в свой клан — пустоты очень бросались в глаза: комнаты погибших, их вещи, их места. Их отсутствие в тренировочном зале, в трапезной, в коридорах. Клан опустел и в то же время словно наполнился призраками. Все это было тяжело и Лин Ху считал, что страшнее всего произошедшего с ним уже ничего не будет. Потому что все, что у него было, он уже потерял.  
— Что-то мы все о грустном, — заметил его настроение Ян Шанюан, который тем временем располагал рыбу над дымом. — Что интересного вам поведать?  
— Почему ваш ученик не может пройти барьер против темных созданий? — прямо спросил Лин Ху. Ян Шанюан выронил рыбу, скривился и предупредил:  
— Теперь следует ее помыть… Простите, я отойду, присмотрите за огнем…  
— Потому что я проклят. Одержим, — Фа Ханг стоял в дверях, завернувшись в ткань. — Где моя одежда? Когда я успел заснуть вчера?  
— Одержим? — переспросил Лин Ху. Ян Шанюан тут же забыл про рыбу, бросился за сохнувшей тут же одеждой:  
— Вот она. Ой, ты вчера так устал, что заснул, стоило тебе сесть.  
— Заснул? И ничего не делал больше? В смысле…  
— Нет-нет. Просто заснул. Сразу.  
Лин Ху решил не перебивать, просто ждал, глядя Фа Хангу в глаза и чуть наклонив голову.  
— Это было всего один раз и не повторится больше, — решил прояснить Ян Шанюан. Фа Ханг был настроен не так безоблачно:  
— Это случилось на важной тренировке. Я почти ничего не помню. Я был сильным, я говорил другим голосом, я вообще был другим…  
— Мой ученик очень честный. Но, наверное, теперь нам надо уходить. Вряд ли господин Лин Ху захочет видеть нас в своем доме после того, что узнал.  
— Да нет, оставайтесь, — разрешил Лин Ху. Фа Ханг не выглядел удивленным, в отличие от учителя. Тот застыл с одеждой и испачкавшейся рыбной тушкой в руках.  
— Почему? — спросил учитель.  
— Вам больше некуда пойти, — пожал плечами Лин Ху и поднялся, направился мимо Фа Ханга в дом. Тот проводил его удивленным взглядом. Они не говорили Лин Ху об этом, они и выглядели как учитель и ученик, которые отправились тренироваться в практике. Но что-то в ностальгических речах Ян Шанюаня дало понять — обратно их не ждут. И не примут. И Лин Ху это подкупало. Ему повезло, что у него был такой дом. Ведь могли тоже просто выкинуть справляться самому, и тогда была бы в лучшем случае хижина, а барьер такой, что только мелочь и не пройдет, а зло чуть посильнее — и барьер сломает, и на Лин Ху его слом отразился бы.  
Сяо Тун тоже не спала, поправляла одежду и убирала по предполагаемым местам те ткани, что ночью заменяли им постель.  
— Скоро будет готова еда, — предупредил Лин Ху, но в ответ получил:  
— Не надо. Я пойду, пожалуй.  
Он замер, не донеся корзину до места. Удивленно напомнил:  
— Ты же хотела остаться. Боишься?  
Наверняка она слышала про одержимость Фа Ханга. Конечно, это не безопасно, но они заклинатели. С этим как-нибудь управятся.  
— Якобы одержимого? Нет. Просто передумала.  
Фа Ханг негромко шепнул, на шаг приблизившись: «она слышала, вы говорили про ее клан», — затем снова отодвинулся. Он одевался.  
— Тебе неприятно, что мы узнали? Не волнуйся, мы не выдадем, — пообещал Лин Ху.  
— Чего и кому? — спросила Сяо Тун, резко обернувшись. Она выглядела рассерженной, и Лин Ху не мог понять, что такого они сказали. Даже если она слышала — ее хвалили.  
— Ничего и никому. Мы все тут со странной репутацией и, как видишь, еще неизвестно, от кого будет больше проблем. Я знаю только одно. Если ты уйдешь — все будет как прежде. Если ты останешься — что-то изменится. Чего хочешь ты? Что-то изменить или оставить все как раньше? — Лин Ху знал, о чем говорил, потому что именно так он уговаривал себя. Опасно, странно, необычно. Но если он прогонит этих заклинателей — то снова останется тут один. И он готов был терпеть опасность, помочь им нести их ноши, лишь бы не прежняя тишина этого дома. Даже если это клан Джинхэй, даже если это одержимость демоном — ему нужны были такие же, как он. Те, кому нужно было спрятаться.  
И Сяо Тун, похоже, тоже надоело убегать. Она заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь, все еще не глядя на него, потом так же, не поворачиваясь, кивнула и смущенно согласилась:  
— Я останусь.  
Даже Фа Ханг обрадовался. Если у Лин Ху это отразилось только облегчением на лице, то Фа Ханг в полголоса, но все же слышно, радостно воскликнул и тут же перевел тему:  
— Так чем мы сможем помочь?  
Лин Ху до этого только мельком обдумывал эту мысль. Сейчас он сначала обрадовался, что ему освободят время от домашних дел и можно будет уделить его тренировкам.  
— Сорняки, — выдохнул Лин Ху так, словно в любви признавался. Он ненавидел сорняки, поэтому откладывал борьбу с ними до того, что те практически захватили его огород. — Я никак не мог найти времени для сорняков. Если бы вы могли взять их на себя… Вы же знаете, что такое сорняки?  
И Фа Ханг и Сяо Тун почти синхронно кивнули, потом переглянулись. Лин Ху до того, как стал жить тут, понятия не имел, зачем вырывать ненужные растения и как отличить морковную ботву от папоротника, поэтому был немного удивлен. С другой стороны, они оба приглашенные ученики, скорее всего из бедных семей, которым приходилось в одиночку трудиться в поле.  
— Хорошо… нам нужны еще спальные места, не будете же вы спать на соломе, — тут же воодушевился Лин Ху. Сяо Тун пожала плечами:  
— Ничего не имею против соломы.  
— Вовсе не обязательно. Ученики Ланфэна спали на циновках.  
— Какая замечательная идея, — отозвался от двери Ян Шанюан. — Молодое поколение может заняться домашними делами, а я помогу хозяину дома донести циновки. Заодно узнаю, что слышно в городе. Но для начала стоит поесть.  
***  
Круглый год клены на горе Сиван были красными. Поговаривали, что это был траур богини по почившему мужу, но небожители, которые жили на небесной горе достаточно долго, помнили, что красными эти земли были еще до его смерти.  
Сама богиня плодородия, Дао Тиан, в одежде из легкой голубой перламутровой органзы работала в главном зале. Рабочий зал располагался на самой верхней площадке башни, по радиусу которой были открытые окна — огромные, от пола до крыши. Из-под потолка тонкой паутинкой струилась вода, но не опадала на пол, а, подобно серебряным нитям снова поднималась к крыше. В центре зала была карта подвластных богине территорий, над ней вполне реалистично плыли облака, шли дожди, в самой карте колыхалось море, текли реки. Присмотревшись, можно было увидеть и маленькие точки на проселочных дорогах, которые были людьми.  
В своем голубом одеянии богиня плодородия была как выточенная из хрусталя статуэтка — так же стройна и прекрасна. Среди других небожителей ее так же отличали волосы цвета спелой пшеницы, непослушные и пышные. Она не любила забирать их в прическу и мягкая копна всегда лежала облаком по плечам и спине. Сейчас она задумчиво рассматривала карту, время от времени командуя:  
— Дожди на север. Возьмите с северо-востока. Потеплее на юге, чуть менее жарко на юго-западе.  
— Юг уже отчаянно нуждается в дождях, — напомнил один из слуг.  
— Не весь же юг, — хмыкнула Дао Тиан. — Только одна страна.  
— Люди же не виноваты в самодурстве правителя.  
— Но они могут повлиять на него. Если никто не собирается его наказывать, то я этим займусь…  
— Вот что значит баба на должности Бога, — небожитель выглядел так, словно только что влез в одно из окон. А скорее так оно и было. В сияющих доспехах, которые словно только для красоты и были созданы, не для боя, в желтом плаще и с мечом раза в полтора больше привычных мечей даже для небожителей. Он сидел на полу и переводил дыхание. Поднявшись, он заправил волосы назад и выпрямился, сложив руки на груди. При внимательном рассмотрении в нем можно было узнать того человека, что отчитывал учителей на пике Ланфэн, только моложе и богаче одетого.  
— Остановите ливни в центральной части, — продолжала Дао Тиан, даже не обернувшись.  
— Везде пытается идти на принцип из-за какой-то мелочи. Ну за что ты обиделась? Что правитель взял в наложницы девушку, которая была против этого? Разве же это плохо? Разве ее кто обижает?  
— Вчера ее выпороли как служанку, — снова не оборачиваясь бросила богиня и вернулась к карте.  
— Разве твой супруг не поступал так же? Не брал в ваш дворец любую девушку, которую желал?  
— Кажется, я запрещала богам войны приходить в мои земли. Кто тебя пустил?  
— Не злись. Я сам прошел. А кто меня не пускал, тем требуется исцеление. Но вроде кто-то там внизу этим уже занялся. Я не могу зайти в гости к супруге покойного друга? Почему ты так жестока? Впрочем, он всегда говорил, что характер у тебя…  
— Зачем приперся? — Дао Тиан, наконец, обернулась. Одежда, что волочилась по полу, закрутилась вокруг ее ног от этого движения.  
— Я потерял Фа Ханга.  
— Я тут при чем?  
— Что? Разве ты не следишь за ним постоянно? Не поверю, что ты пропустила хоть одну ночь заглянуть, как он спит. Какая у вас разница в возрасте? Двести, триста? Нет, погоди… Шестьсот сорок три года.  
— Позвать охрану? — осторожно спросил слуга. Но против бога войны не только охрана, сама Дао Тиан не смогла бы выстоять.  
— Разве ты не приставил к нему соглядатаев? Хотя я уже несколько раз тебе говорила, что ты ошибаешься и…  
— … И что иначе ты бы давно убила Фа Ханга.  
— Я никого не убивала, — с холодом в голосе возразила Богиня.  
— Да. Те дети сами умерли. Сход селя, наводнение, засуха… Жуткие смерти. Лучше бы ты правда убивала их своими руками, меньше жертв. Но тогда к тебе возникли бы вопросы. Вот я и не понимаю, как парень жив еще.  
— Потому что это не он, — Дао Тиан снова отвернулась. Она казалась успокоившейся. — Так что с соглядатаями.  
— Прохлопали, разве не ясно. Кроме Ян Шанюана, но с ним не связаться никак. Твоих рук дело?  
— Ты же знаешь, меня бесят твои шестерки.  
— Но, если ты перетащила его на свою сторону, то он стал твоей. Понять только не могу, что вы задумали? Впрочем, это позже. Где Фа Ханг?  
— Понятия не имею.  
Сзади вскрикнул слуга, каменный пол обагрился кровью.  
— Ты думаешь, я пришел услышать «не знаю», порезав твоих слуг? Ты представляешь, как я это объясню? И теперь я уйду просто получив «не знаю»?  
Несколько капель крови попали на подол. Теперь Богиня рассматривала их.  
— Где он?  
Дао Тиан показала на карту, развела руками. Присмотревшись, можно было заметить, что пальцы ее подрагивают.  
— Он пропал с карты. Я правда не знаю. Ян Шанюан предал тебя, он спрятал мальчика. Но и на меня он не работает. Ты сам сказал — я убивала детей.  
Он долго рассматривал ее лицо, потом все тело под легкой тканью, потом подошел и уставился на карту.  
— Я думаю, — сказал он, задумчиво рассматривая точки-людей, — думаю он там, где лучше всего погода.  
***  
После трапезы они разделились — Сяо Тун и Фа Ханг остались работать в огороде, а Лин Ху и Ян Шанюан отправились в город.  
— Должен признать, учитель готовит гораздо лучше меня, — с поклоном похвалил Лин Ху, когда они шли через лес к дороге.  
— О, некоторые вещи приходят с годами. И опытом. Готовка кажется такой ерундой, когда за свою жизнь приготовил и съел столько риса, что хватило бы заполнить море. Настолько все привычно, что можешь готовить и на одного, и на всех учеников пика, и получится одинаково. Так что и вы научитесь. Я могу пока дать пару уроков, но поверьте, в основном это дело привычки.  
— Да уж… Я рад, что вы появились. Сразу стало шумно… честно сказать, когда такая толпа свалилась мне на голову, я сначала решил, что это демоны. Сговорились и съедят меня.  
Ян Шанюан рассмеялся:  
— Что вы, что вы… эра демонов давно прошла. Я еще застал ее, и это было правда что-то страшное. С ними было так сложно договориться. Сейчас остались мирные демоны, которые стараются не высовываться. Они бы поняли, кто вы такой (по вашему мечу, по барьеру) и не стали бы связываться. Кто же хочет стать врагом клана заклинателей? Лет двести назад демонов сильно прижали, уничтожив самых кровожадных и ненасытных. А постепенно и порода сошла на нет. Нынешние демоны по сравнению с теми — как собаки, произошедшие от волков. Конечно, тоже кусачие, но с ними можно договориться. В прежние времена Лей Чангминг, прославленный герой, сам уничтожил несколько демонических кланов.  
— Я слышал легенды. Он был на половину богом, ничего удивительного, — с радостью поддержал разговор Лин Ху. Ему казалось, что он сегодня не наговорится.  
— Напротив. Отцом Лей Чангминга был Бог Смерти. Бог довольно… своеобразный. Лей Чангминг был сыном его и человеческой наложницы. Отца он недолюбливал и потому делал все, чтобы не быть на него похожим. Хотя, похож, конечно, был. И чем старше, тем больше.  
— Вы встречали его?  
— Да, конечно. Не подумайте, что я хвастаюсь, но я служил у его отца… да тут и хвастаться нечем, по правде говоря… Черное время в моей жизни. Я тогда был молод. Да, представляете, однажды и я был молодым! Вот примерно как вы сейчас. Мою любимую девушку похитил один из демонов и едва не убил меня, когда я попытался спасти ее. Заклинатели были слабы против него. Демоны людям не помогали. Боги тоже держались в стороне от таких мелких, по их мнению, событий, как похищение красавиц. Но он был другим. Богу смерти нравились прекрасные девушки и отчаянные юноши. Я пришел к нему за силой. Он проникся моей историей и предложил поединок. Конечно, он победил. А победив — вырвал мое сердце.  
Лин Ху споткнулся и удивленно посмотрел на учителя, задумавшись, не сочиняет ли тот.  
— Не удивляйтесь. Он же бог смерти. Но он не мог просто оживлять людей. Он баловался тем, что спасал великих воинов и красавиц, отнимая время жизни у стариков. Ему нужно было где-то взять время и для меня. Убив меня своими руками, он ими же меня и оживил. Позже, вернувшись домой, я узнал, чье время он для этого взял… это были мои отец и матушка.  
— За такое зло бога смерти и запечатали? — осторожно уточнил Лин Ху, чтобы как-то приободрить учителя тем, что его мучитель был повержен.  
— Нет, его не запечатывали. Это было слишком опасно. У бога смерти было много сторонников. Боги собрались и убили его.  
— Что же с вашей любимой? — что-то подсказывало Лин Ху, что счастливого конца у этой истории не было. Возможно, задумчивое, побелевшее лицо Ян Шанюана, его плотно сжатые губы. Словно ледяной ветерок в спину подул.  
— О. Она погибла… Сразу после похищения. Предпочла умереть, но не допустить надругательства. Это была очень честная, смелая и искренняя девушка. Я должен был догадаться… Но мне было страшно, и я не хотел знать, что там происходило с ней, чтобы не сорваться на гиблое дело раньше времени. О, не надо делать такое печальное лицо. Я многому научился в армии бога смерти. Я стал сильным, эмоционально закаленным. Я спас потом столько людей, что эта жертва… ах, простите, конечно тысячи спасенных потом не могли бы вернуть этих троих самых дорогих мне. Но сейчас я могу защищать играючи тех, кто мне дорог. Иногда я до сих пор представляю, как пришел бы к тому демону с нынешними силами и как выглядела бы наша битва. Нынешние заклинатели, вроде меня: живущие сотни лет и обучающие своему искусству — гораздо сильнее тех демонов. Но, благо, на стороне добра. Опять же… это было так давно и с тех пор случилось столько радостного и хорошего, что оно почти забылось.  
— И вы снова полюбили? — спросил Лин Ху, и тут же опять пожалел об этом и дал себе обещание до самого города молчать. Ян Шанюан улыбнулся, но грустно, покачал головой:  
— Нет. Больше нет…


	2. Лин Ху, который живет один и девушка вместо рыбы

Рыбы в сетях не было, зато в них попала женщина. Ее тело покачивалось на небольших волнах, прибитое к берегу — верхняя часть на песке, нижняя еще в воде. На волнах покачивались и полы одежды. Некоторое время Лин Ху был так удивлен, что только стоял и смотрел с корзинкой для рыбы в руках, которой суждено было сегодня пустовать. Но тут же опомнился, бросил все и поторопился освободить девушку.  
Она дышала, выглядела странно — в одежде, вряд ли она купалась. Платье было простенькое, дорожное, из грубой ткани. Украшений у нее при себе не было, и Лин Ху уже подумал, что девушку ограбили, когда наткнулся на тугой кошель в поясе. Сразу стало неудобно и неловко — будто это он ее ограбить хотел. Еще при девушке обнаружилось несколько мелочей, которыми обычно пользовались заклинатели. Хотя одежда была самой обычной, не похожей на клановую. Убедившись, что девушка жива и не ранена серьезно, понес ее выше по холму от реки — туда, где он жил.  
Дом был новым и еще пах свежим деревом. Необжитой и одинокий — единственный на многие ли вокруг. Он был больше хижины, но меньше богатого поместья. За домом располагалось небольшое вспаханное поле, в котором пока лучше всего росли сорняки. Со всех сторон же его обступал лес — деревья заканчивались у самого входа, склонялись над грядками, а в ветреные ночи царапали крышу дома. Сюда не вело троп, кроме той, что он протоптал сам для себя. Но в доме хватило бы места для семьи, так что и для раненной нашлась пусть не кровать, но лежанка у окна. Положить ее в свою кровать отчего-то не решался — словно этим мог как-то оскорбить девушку. Переодеть — другое дело. Одежда была мокрой и холодной, тяжелой. Лин Ху заменил ее своей, легкой. Для верности укутал девушку одеялом. Никаких ран на теле не было, дышала она хоть и хрипло, но размеренно. Решил, что стоит просто оставить ее так — в тишине, в сухой одежде и в покое, и тогда все само как-нибудь придет в норму.  
Поговорить и простого человеческого присутствия хотелось, но в то же время оно пугало. Он представлял себе образцовую сцену, в которой девушка благодарит его, принимает помощь и становится ему хотя бы другом. Но понимал, насколько мечты далеки от реальности и боялся, что все пойдет по худшему пути, а этих «худших» он мог представить себе сколько угодно. Все это он обдумывал, пока развешивал сушиться одежду и, только закончив, понял, что предварительно ее стоило бы и постирать. Сообразил, потому что уставился на большое пятно грязи.  
В последний раз в город он выбирался недели две назад и с тех пор людей не видел. В городе почти ни с кем не общался — не хотел выдавать того, что находился тут. Единственный, с кем удавалось поговорить — это с посланником от отца. Посланник приходил раз в месяц — получал отчет о том, как идут дела. Привозил все, о чем Лин Ху просил, будь то еда, деньги, одежда, лекарства, ростки. Но и посланник был блеклым, лишенным эмоций. Да и говорил, как с пустым местом.  
Все это так непривычно. Раньше вокруг все время находились люди. Невозможно было до конца остаться одному. Стоило вскрикнуть — и тут же прибегали спросить все ли в порядке и узнать, что происходит. Здесь он в первые дни орал так, что сорвал голос. Орал от досады, от накопившегося внутри, от невысказанного. Изрубил несколько деревьев. Позже выкорчевал пни и расширил грядки. Тогда полегчало и стало казаться, что и так жить можно и ничего страшного в этом нет. Со временем появится другая цель, со временем он поймет, чего хочет от новой жизни. Даже если в родной клан больше невозможно вернуться — Лин Ху найдет другой путь, свой путь. В конце концов не собирался же он там провести всю свою жизнь.  
Хотя кого он обманывал — собирался.  
Лин Ху не был наследником. Клан должен был, да и теперь тем более достанется старшему брату. Лин Ху видел себя в будущем его помощником, соратником. Да просто талантливым заклинателем. Но тут, в глуши, оказалось, что когда вместо тебя не готовили, не стирали, не убирали, не выращивали и не ловили еду — то времени на тренировки практически не остается. И то, что удавалось уделить, шло в ущерб сну. За то время, что он жил тут, он убавил в весе. Лин Ху уставал больше, чем раньше от тренировок. Потому что усталость от тренировок была приятной — она вела к чему-то, в ней был прогресс. Он понемногу становился сильнее, выполняя все указания учителя. Он чувствовал развитие. Теперь же он застрял в каком-то бесконечном колесе, где нужно было крутиться каждый день просто чтобы не остаться голодным зимой, чтобы поесть днем рыбы, а не одного только риса. Все, что он делал в последнее время — это пытался смириться. Пытался принять, что жизнь теперь будет такой. Отсюда и до самого конца, потому что с таким развитием бессмертия ему не видать.  
Еду он этим вечером готовил для двоих, но вышел для этого на улицу. Во-первых, потому что не хотел беспокоить больную дымом, во-вторых от неловкости. Лин Ху знал — остался бы дома, ловил бы каждый вдох или болезненный стон с той стороны, ему не было бы покоя. И, закончив с приготовлением еды, он почти был готов, что вторую порцию никто так и не тронет. Важным было просто оставить для нового человека еду, чтобы не думать о том, останется ли голоден гость.  
Начинало темнеть, и обратно в дом Лин Ху вернулся уже в сумерках. Вошел осторожно в дверь, держа в руках поднос. Тут же ощутил опасность, но не смог заставить себя ни ударить, ни уронить поднос — лезвие ножа пощекотало шею сзади и тоже не атаковало.  
— Ты кто? — спросил женский голос. — Зачем меня сюда притащил?  
— Я просто живу тут. Нашел тебя вечером, когда проверял сети — тебя принесла река… К сожалению, обстоятельства сложились так, что мне пришлось тебя переодеть. Но не волнуйся, я никому не скажу, что видел тебя… что переодевал тебя. Ты можешь не волноваться за свою честь.  
Она вздохнула, дыханием пощекотав его затылок, нож убрала.  
— Это же просто тело. Кому какое дело? — произнесла она, выходя вперед. Теперь девушку можно было рассмотреть, потому что она была одета и в сознании. Она оказалась настолько красивой, что он задумался — не притащил ли в дом оборотня вместо девушки. Слишком смелая, открытая. Белая одежда была всего на два тона светлее ее кожи. Брови вразлет, нахмуренные. Черные волосы, сейчас кое-как завязанные в спешке в высокий хвост без изысков. Для девушки непривычно бледные губы и грудь небольшая, но приятного ровного изгиба. За последнее наблюдение сам себя отругал — все-таки отсутствие тренировок в должном объеме, да и простого человеческого общения сказывалось. К тому же девушка выглядела его ровесницей, ей тоже было лет шестнадцать плюс-минус. Это все казалось идеальной ловушкой — пока он тут, в уединении, к нему попадает прекрасная девушка, скорее всего тоже из заклинателей, одного с ним возраста. Она в опасности, ей нужны еда и кров, он не смог бы ей отказать даже точно зная, что это оборотень. Но пока что для себя решил — к готовке он ее не подпустит. Мало ли, что можно в еду подсыпать.  
— Я… приготовил, — он чуть приподнял плошку с рисом, еще более неловко пригласил: — Может, поедим? Или ты мне не доверяешь?  
— Почему же? — спросила она и перехватила выразительный взгляд в сторону ножа. — Я… за мной погоня. Мне нужно было только убедиться, что я тебя не знаю и что не они тебя послали.  
В доме был столик — небольшой, на одного, но две миски на нем можно было разместить. Все, что он смог сделать — посыпать рис травами, потому что ничего из овощей еще не созрело, а вместо рыбы в сетях оказалась девушка. Сам он ничего не имел против такой еды, но перед чужим человеком было неловко. И все же недостаточно неловко, чтобы залезать в запасы.  
— Кто тебя преследует? — спросил Лин Ху. Она сначала прожевала, ответила: «Заклинатели» — и отправила в рот новую порцию риса. Ела не очень аккуратно, но пережевывала с трудом.  
— За что?  
— Я от них сбежала, им это не понравилось… Давно не ела… ничего ужаснее… Ты тут недавно один живешь?  
Аппетит сразу отбило. Да, Лин Ху и сам чувствовал, что рис был недоваренный, но при этом рыхлый снаружи, слипшийся комками. Сам по себе не особо вкусный и даже приправы это не исправляли. Он отставил тарелку, положил на стол палочки и, глядя вниз, упрекнул:  
— Я тоже заклинатель… Знаю, что не похоже, но… у меня не всегда получается готовить хорошо, это верно, но… — Лин Ху почувствовал, как внутри нарастала обида, раздражение. Настолько сильное, что готов был отобрать у нее еду, раз ей не нравится. Возможно, договорив так и сделал бы, но девушка внезапно смягчилась, неловко призналась:  
— Я хотела сказать, что просто давно не ела… Не знаю, зачем прибавила остальное… Спасибо.  
— А мнение поменяла только потому, что я заклинатель? — Лин Ху совсем забыл, что знание того, что он один из заклинателей, еще не дает полного понимания о его статусе и личности. А впрочем, сейчас не было никакого статуса.  
— Нет. Потому что ты тут один, — она вернулась к еде, больше не решаясь взглянуть на него. — Сяо Тун. Меня зовут Сяо Тун.  
— А клан? — на всякий случай спросил он, хотя осторожность и была излишней — он не видел раньше этой заклинательницы.  
— Нет, — спокойно ответила Сяо Тун и сразу стала менее зажатой, расправила плечи. Да и Лин Ху улыбнулся. Будь на его месте любой другой заклинатель — так просто не отстал бы. Должен же кто-то учить ее магии, бежала же она от кого-то. Но она не спрашивала про то, почему заклинатель живет тут один, и он решил сделать одолжение и не спрашивать, кто именно ее преследует.  
Лин Ху не волновался, что сюда за девушкой явится погоня. Этот дом был защищен барьером и можно сколько угодно бродить в метре от него, но так и не заметить ничего, кроме леса. Более того — он был даже рад, что смог дать ей укрытие. Смог помочь кому-то, даже находясь в таком жалком положении.  
И тут же снова как отрезвило — как-то очень гладко все складывалось. Настолько гладко, чтобы он сразу проникся таким сочувствием и симпатией и готов был бы даже драться за чужого ему человека. Может ли быть, что это и правда лиса, явившаяся за его силой?  
Он снова поднял взгляд от еды и всмотрелся. Вид у девушки был хоть и красивый, но жалкий. Осунувшееся лицо, наспех убранные волосы, руки в ссадинах. Дело было даже не в том, что лисица не могла бы пытаться так вызвать в нем жалость. Нет. Маскировка была слишком сложная, такое не подделаешь. Что-то обязательно забудешь. Только если лисица сама не сбежала с неудачной охоты, оказалась вправду измотана, и теперь решила укрыться тут, чтобы набраться сил и перевести дух.  
Стыдно было ее подозревать. Хотелось верить, что это — человек. Заклинатель, девушка — не так важно. Просто он впервые за очень долго время ел не один, и за это решил простить ей любой обман.  
— Я Лин Ху, — представился он, поставив на стол пустую плошку.  
— Если не хочешь, то не отвечай, но… твой клан. Его больше нет или ты ушел сам?  
Войны между кланами вспыхивали постоянно. Не было такого периода, чтобы кто-то не воевал, но обычно эти войны были похожи на пожары — быстро вспыхивали, быстро гасли. Только оставляли после себя много трупов тех, кто мог бы стать бессмертным, если бы не война.  
— Ушел, — соврал Лин Ху, поморщился от этого, устыдился за себя и, хотя и было опасно, решил быть честным. — Нет, не сам… Я предал свой клан.  
— Поэтому прячешься от них? Я чувствую барьер. Так талантливо сделано, даже опытный заклинатель бы обманулся.  
Лин Ху уже не отвечал, потому что не хотел больше врать. От клана он не прятался. Если бы клан сказал — надо умереть, надо ответить за свои поступки, то Лин Ху бы умер. Когда он был под арестом, то мечтал о телесном наказании. Он успокоился бы, если ему отрезали руку, лишили зрения или слуха. Он приучился бы с этим жить. Но клан… Это уже было настолько больно, словно ему отрезали руки и ноги, вырвали язык, выкололи глаза и так оставили доживать. Он не получил себе ни прощения, ни искупления. И не мог никому об этом рассказать — он не выдержал бы нового осуждения. Он предал свой клан, брата, отца и мать, друзей, учителей. И все они вместо того, чтобы наказать его, убить, отпустили с миром сюда. Даже построили для него этот дом, помогли с барьером. Мама так боялась, что в нем узнают второго наследника.  
— Давай сделаем так, — мягко предложила Сяо Тун, и Лин Ху только сейчас заметил, что ее плошка так же опустела, хотя наложил он много, с горкой, — мы оба — свободные заклинатели. Никаких кланов не было. Есть только мы, хорошо? — он кивнул, ожидая продолжения. — У тебя очень мощная защита. Я понимаю, что ты и сам тут прячешься, но ведь дом большой… я умею готовить. Я не займу твоего места — я могу спать в сарае. Могу помогать по мере сил, но, пожалуйста, можно мне несколько дней побыть тут?  
Лин Ху честно попытался изобразить хотя бы сомнения, сдержать радость, но против воли уголки губ поползли вверх. Он так отвык держать лицо, изображать благопристойность. Тут же спохватился, что девушка может испугаться этой улыбки, но она поняла правильно — отзеркалила улыбку и произнесла:  
— Да и компания тебе не помешает.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Лин Ху, наклонив голову, чтобы спрятать свою радость, хотя его уже раскрыли. — Да, тут так тихо, что сойти с ума можно…  
Стоило ему это договорить и, словно в насмешку, из леса раздалось тихое:  
— Простите пожалуйста.  
Столик дернулся, причем задели его оба одновременно, вздрогнув.  
— Я вовсе не хотел вас пугать, — продолжал осторожный голос. — Я не желаю вам зла, я не хочу нарушать вашу тайну, но могу ли я и мой несомненно благовоспитанный ученик просить вас о пристанище.  
Впервые за долгое время Лин Ху был напуган. Барьер ему помогали ставить, он был не просто хорош, он был идеален. Его заверили, что в мире есть только пятеро человек, которые смогут сами обнаружить этот дом, только вряд ли им когда-нибудь понадобится найти Лин Ху. А теперь кто-то нашел его дом, нашел его самого и просил позволения войти. Барьер не только охранял от посторонних глаз — нечисть не могла пройти в него без приглашения…


	3. Глава 2. Учитель Ян Шанюан и кто-то за границей барьера от монстров

— Что будешь делать? — одними губами спросила Сяо Тун. Смущаясь, прибавила: — это… Это могут быть за мной…  
— Тебя преследуют настолько сильные заклинатели? — удивился Лин Ху.  
— Нет… Нет, но они могли их купить… Уговорить. Я не знаю… Я пойду с тобой, надо проверить.  
— Он не человек если он не может войти, — прошептал Лин Ху, чувствуя, как все холодеет внутри. Демоны иногда развлекались в мире людей – они были сильнее обычного человека, сильнее заклинателей. Для них затеять игру и убить молодого заклинателя, который остался вдали от клана – обычное развлечение. Некоторые от скуки и кланы разоряли. Правда это было в прошлом, и Лин Ху слышал это как сказки. А если демон нашел барьер, то это и не такой простой монстр… Но если он не мог войти в барьер, то значит и навредить не сможет. Главное его не приглашать. – Он не знает, что тут есть еще кто-то. Не выходи.  
— Это все еще могут быть за мной… А может и в самом деле мастер и ученик. Ведь если бы он не только нашел барьер, но и вошел бы в него — ты испугался бы еще больше.  
— Кто испугался? — проворчал Лин Ху, поднимаясь. Призвал меч из угла комнаты, но из ножен доставать не стал. Зажег у входа фонарь и, сняв его с крючка, отправился к барьеру.  
Человек выглядел молодым, лет на тридцать, но прославленные учителя могли поддерживать молодой вид и когда им было уже за сотню. Он лучился добротой и заботой, напоминая соскучившуюся без внука бабушку. И он стоял один, аккурат у резонирующего барьера. Лин Ху наверняка заметил бы беспокойство барьера, если бы не был так занят разговором и новыми эмоциями.  
Длинные волосы учителя были забраны в высокий хвост и спадали на спину слитным полотном, не растрепавшись, хотя он шел через лес без тропинки. Одежда выглядела дорогой, но прочной. Ткань переливалась в свете фонаря, но не казалась маркой или хрупкой. Словом, именно таким Лин Ху и представил бы себе учителя, если бы никогда прежде его не видел. В его клане учителя выглядели иначе, и не вели себя так приветливо. Они были грозными и чопорными наставниками, а одежда их всегда была из рабочей ткани, которую просто было достать и не жаль выбросить, если порвется.  
Лин Ху, поколебавшись только секунду, поклонился. Этот человек не вызывал у него страха, но он помнил, какой обманчивой может быть внешность.  
— Я очень рад, что вы решили не прятаться от меня. Иначе, боюсь, ночевать пришлось бы в лесу, — гость только чуть наклонил голову, вроде и не кланялся, а только кивнул. Он говорил поспешно. — Мое имя Ян Шанюан, я учитель пика Ланфэн. Несколько дней назад мы с учеником отправились в путешествие, чтобы на практике показать ему искусство заклинателей. Но ночь застала нас в лесу, ученик в нашем путешествии потратил много сил и теперь я буду плохим учителем, если заставлю его спать на голой земле.  
Лин Ху только слышал про Ланфэн — лет тридцать назад клан был почти полностью уничтожен. После этого выжившие несколько лет собирали по деревням способных детей. Силы у них были не так велики, как у потомственных заклинателей, зато преданности, искренности — сверх меры. Говорили, что глава школы делал это не для того, чтобы восстановить сильный клан. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы на пике снова стало многолюдно, наполнить его юными заклинателями. Ланфэн не только не стал мстить тем, кто уничтожил их — клан больше не ввязывался ни в какие разборки, взяв на себя только воспитание молодого поколения. Лин Ху знал, что учителя туда пошли лучшие, и один из них вполне мог обладать такой силой, чтобы и барьер обнаружить.  
— Как вы сможете доказать, что вы именно тот, за кого себя выдаете? — Лин Ху грозно сдвинул брови и скрестил руки, продемонстрировав дорогой и сильный меч. Ян Шанюан не удивился и не испугался. Он по-прежнему был учтив, словно торговец, чей товар уже начал подгнивать.  
— Есть печать моей школы, — учитель достал синий парчовый мешочек, быстро вытащил из него жетон из агата. Судя по звуку, там было кроме этого жетона всего пара монет. — Доброй ночи, прекрасная девушка. Простите, если побеспокоил ваше уединение.  
Учитель произнес это до того, как успел поднять голову и протянуть жетон школы. Лин Ху обернулся, скорчил недовольное лицо, но Сяо Тун взяла у него фонарь, подняла выше, чтобы рассмотреть лицо гостя.  
— Вы не узнаете меня? — спросила она. Фонарь светил так, чтобы осветить всех троих. Лин Ху в этот момент испугался, что этот человек пришел за девушкой, сможет отобрать ее и снова оставить его одного. Учитель прищурился, чуть склонил голову на бок и лицо его озарилось догадкой:  
— Вы изменились. Выросли. Как я могу забыть? Девушка, что два года назад была напарницей Джинхэй Вэйшэнга. Он ведь отдал оружие вам? Как оно вам? Хорошее ли?  
— Благодарю, оно мне очень пригодилось, — поклонилась Сяо Тун, потом кивнула Лин Ху, который все еще рассматривал обоих с подозрением. «Демоны явились в мой дом, сговорившись. Наверняка заранее поделили, кому что достанется от моего тела», — мрачно подумал Лин Ху. В другой раз мог бы промолчать, но теперь решил сыграть против своего союзника, проговорив:  
— Джинхэй один из самых сильных кланов. Но и закостенелый в некоторых понятиях. Я слышал, что они не обучают девушек.  
— Все меняется, — предположил Ян Шанюан. — Но становится все холоднее. Теперь, когда моя личность доказана — будет ли мне позволено войти?  
Лин Ху вздохнул, на всякий случай так, словно давно все понял и устал от их игры. Стараясь не пригласить гостя даже жестом, он предположил:  
— А что, вы не можете пройти? Найти барьер для вас оказалось просто, а преодолеть его — непосильная задача? Боюсь, что и я не…  
— Я понимаю, понимаю, — поспешил заверить Ян Шанюан, подняв руку в примирительном жесте. По-прежнему улыбаясь он без труда сделал шаг вперед и прошел через барьер словно через воздух. — Вы подозревали меня, молодой заклинатель? Я просто не хотел вас пугать. Но вы правы — пройти может только человек или заклинатель. Будь я нечистой силой, как бы силен я ни был, я не смог бы преодолеть его. Но вот я здесь. Развеяны ли ваши сомнения?  
Лин Ху поклонился снова:  
— Прошу прощения за свою подозрительность.  
— Ничего-ничего. Я понимаю. Просто так такой барьер не ставят.  
— Проходите в дом, угли еще не остыли. Сможете… — начал Лин Ху, и тогда заметил, что учитель не трогался с места.  
— Простите, — неловко начал он снова. — Я не думал, что придется это объяснять и все выйдет как-нибудь само. Но вы забыли про моего ученика.  
Сяо Тун и Лин Ху застыли рядом, плечом к плечу, снова напряженные, снова подозрительные.  
— Да, ваш ученик, — кивнул Лин Ху, осматривая темный лес. Он никого не видел там, но присутствие еще одного человека ощущал. И от того так же не веяло злом, но он оставался снаружи. — Почему он не заходит?  
— Позовите его. Он довольно застенчив.  
— Позвать или пригласить? — осторожно спросил Лин Ху. Он ощущал, как завибрировал воздух вокруг Сяо Тун — она готовилась к драке, собиралась призвать духовное оружие. Тогда и он воззвал к своему. Ян Шанюан вздохнул, смирившись с неизбежным, словно тоже собирался драться. Но вместо этого рухнул на колени, в листву, низко опустив голову.  
— Я могу поручиться за него. Фа Ханг — мальчик, взятый из крестьянской семьи. Самый обычный человек, у которого обнаружила талант проезжавшая деревню госпожа. Она же передала его на пик, где я все это время был учителем. Фа Ханг — искренний и открытый ребенок, оба его родители и его предки до семнадцатого колена — люди, и все они крестьяне. Но мой ученик не так силен, как я, и не может пройти барьер.  
— Если указать на барьер, то простому человеку пройти его — уже не составит труда. Не знаю, до какого колена вы проверили своего ученика и как можете быть уверены, что его не подменили, но если он не может пройти, значит он не человек, — Лин Ху говорил это спокойно, словно объяснял ребенку элементарное заклинание.  
— Учитель, я же просил, не нужно смущать их, — произнес голос — обычный, человеческий. Лин Ху быстро вскинул фонарь, а рядом с Сяо Тун появилось копье. Оружие это было огромным, ростом с девушку, наконечник — с треть ее тела, украшенный резьбой. Наконечник тут же повернулся к барьеру, но атаковать не спешил. Свет фонаря вырвал из тьмы обычного заклинателя, их ровесника, в серо-белых одеждах ученика. Он был выше обоих заклинателей, но ниже учителя, широкоплечий и лицом правда простоват. Действительно похож на сына крестьянина из доброй сказки. Он прятал руки в рукавах одежды, но не потому, что скрывал там оружие — было видно, что он замерз. Одежда его промокла, что из-за темноты не сразу стало заметно. Учитель только выпрямился, но все еще стоял на коленях, смотрел решительно и открыто.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали — если вы прогоните нас сегодня, то смерть этого мальчика будет на вашей совести.  
«Как странно, — подумал Лин Ху. — Неужели они не могут развести костер и обогреть его в лесу? Зачем непременно?..»  
А потом все они услышали, как иначе зашуршал лес. Что-то пыталось выдать этот звук за привычный лесной гомон, за зверя, но это что-то было другим. Фа Ханг обернулся к темноте, и Лин Ху точно осознал — да, если он сейчас прогонит их, то спрятавшееся в лесу чудовище сожрет его.  
Лин Ху не думал в этот момент о себе, что нечто может добраться и до него, так же перейти барьер. Он испугался за мальчика по ту сторону барьера. К тому же и тот шагнул было к темноте, собираясь снова бежать, туда, в чащу. И в этот момент его схватили двое — за запястья левой и правой руки. То были учитель и Лин Ху.  
— Ты что делаешь? Быстро внутрь! — шепотом приказал Лин Ху и дернул на себя. Удивленный Фа Ханг свалился на землю, под ноги остальных, задев при этом духовное копье Сяо Тун. То немного покачалось в воздухе и исчезло. Теперь внутри барьера были все.  
Сначала на фоне неба закачались верхушки деревьев. Их и до этого иногда затрагивал ветер, но некоторые качались иначе. Сяо Тун подхватила фонарь с земли до того, как он успел погаснуть, подняла его на вытянутой руке, держась внутри барьера. За барьером проплывала сплошная тьма — словно большая смея. Потом промелькнули ноги — размером с весло, кривые, согнутые под массой тела этого существа. Рука Сяо Тун мелко тряслась, а вместе с ней и свет фонаря. Нечто за барьером развернулось, повернуло к людям морду — она была размером с телегу, приплюснутая сверху, со слепыми глазами, но огромными ноздрями. Они выдернули человека из-под носа твари, конечно тут она потеряла его след и теперь будет отираться вокруг дома. Фа Ханг смотрел на существо так же пораженно, как и остальные, и только Ян Шанюан спокойно покопался в рукавах, извлек из левого плотную серую бумагу. Другой рукой он быстро сорвал несколько волосков с головы ученика, опустился на колени и начал делать из бумаги что-то.  
— Не волнуйтесь. Видите удавку у него на шее? Он не сможет заглотить пойманного. Только пожевать — веревка не даст пропихнуть добычу в глотку. И зубы у него удалены, он не разгрызет добычу. Кто-то использует его для поисков.  
— Кто-то? — переспросила Сяо Тун, обернувшись. Свет фонаря в ее руке все еще дрожал. Монстр попытался подковырнуть барьер когтями, но соскользнул по нему как по мокрому камню. Ян Шанюан отпустил бумажного голубя с пышным хвостом. Тот выпорхнул за барьер и тут же стал быстро набирать высоту. В том, как тот хлопал крыльями, было нечто похожее на панику. Существо быстро развернулось и бросилось за приманкой.  
— Но все же штука неприятная, — вздохнул Ян Шанюан. — К тому же затеешь драку с одной такой и их явится больше, — он вздохнул и вытер лоб, осмотревшись. Сяо Тун словно приросла к барьеру, стараясь высветить за его пределами других чудовищ. Фа Ханг так и сидел на земле, а Лин Ху держал его за рукав ханьфу, замерев в том же виде, в каком его застало это существо. Заметив нелепый вид их обоих, Лин Ху вскричал:  
— Почему ты удивлен?! Оно шло за вами! Ты не знал, что за вами шло?!  
— Но я и правда впервые это вижу… — Фа Ханг вскочил и тут же поклонился всем Лин Ху, Сяо Тун и на всякий случай учителю. Нападать и съедать всех разом он не спешил, значит если и был демоном, то не сильным. — Большое спасибо, что позволили укрыться за барьером. Я даю слово отплатить вам за это так же, как за спасенную жизнь.  
— Мы не знаем, что нас преследует, — вмешался Ян Шанюан. — Это просто заклинатели в черном. Они не выдают клана, не называются. Да и… честно говоря нас не за что преследовать.  
— В черном? — переспросила Сяо Тун, наконец повернувшись со светом к ним. Учитель кивнул. — Это… это странно. Я думала, что эти люди из Джинхея. Но, если подумать… зачем Джинхею скрывать свою принадлежность?..  
— Эти люди преследовали и вас тоже? — удивился Ян Шанюан. — Я бы с радостью обсудил это, но моему ученику не помешало бы согреться.  
Очень сложно было снова довериться барьеру. Раньше Лин Ху знал только, что он есть и защитит его, но раньше не получалось увидеть барьер в деле и тех монстров, что он мог сдержать. Теперь Лин Ху казалось, что стоит отвернуться — в тьме за барьером будет не протолкнуться от чудовищ.  
***  
Когда небо начало светлеть, на утес около леса прибежали сразу трое похожих зверей. Они перерыкивались и пытались отобрать добычу у центрального. Тот нес во рту потрепанного, но еще барахтающегося, как побитая бабочка, бумажного голубя. Именно этого голубя он и положил к ногам Ксу Руо — заклинательницы в одежде из черной замши с алым шелком. Бумажная птица была заметно пожевана, порвана, но еще трепыхалась. Достаточно, чтобы можно было рассмотреть на ней сильную магию. Ксу Руо, скривив рот, словно подражая туповатому мужлану, присела на корточки и поворошила бумагу пальцем. Та стала пеплом и рассыпалась, ветер разбросал остатки по траве. Сзади женщины ждало еще пятеро людей в черной плотной одежде, они так же жадно всматривались в «добычу», будто могли что-то понять. Женщина выпрямилась, достала из рукава небольшую коробочку, открыла. Внутри был вырезанный из бумаги человеческий силуэт, пропитанный на половину кровью, поверх которой тушью были нарисованы символы.  
— Эй, — позвала Ксу Руо. — Эй, ты спишь, что ли?  
Не получив ответа, она ногтем стукнула по силуэту, тот всхрапнул и приподнялся, издав чавкающий звук.  
— Сколько времени? — мужским голосом спросил он. — Да какого демона?.. Ксу Руо, еще темно, что за спешность? Они что, разбежались?  
— Неа, все по плану. Засели в одном месте, втроем там околачиваются.  
— Ну вот и славно, славно же, — произнесла фигурка. — Чего меня будить? Идите дальше по плану и все будет хорошо.  
— С ними еще кто-то.  
— Их не трое? — после паузы спросила фигура. Ксу Руо снова скривилась, покачала головой:  
— Неа. Там есть кто-то еще. Очень сильный кто-то еще. Если он там будет — план не сработает.  
Фигурка запыхтела, хотя не двигалась с места, но звук был такой, словно человек собирался.  
— Может с ними это… поговорить?  
— Обязательно поговорим. Сначала доставишь их ко мне и тогда я с ними поговорю, — заверила фигурка. — Кто с ними? С чьей стороны этот заклинатель?.. С мальчишкой, наверняка с мальчишкой! Самый хлопотный из всех.  
— Так может не стоило их втроем собирать, а разобраться по одному? Тогда и на мальчишку забить можно было.  
— А где я столько людей возьму? — возмутилась фигурка. — Вот что… надо узнать, кто там. Увести его подальше, отвлечь то бишь. А пока он отвлеченный — забрать их.  
— Я что, бог, что ли, для такого?  
— Ты справишься, я верю. Они же дети. Доверчивые, дружелюбные. Надо только припугнуть как следует, а потом предложить помощь — и они пойдут. Они одинокие и потерянные, надо на это надавить. Не получится — зови меня. Сделаем так, будто ты на меня не работаешь. Только смотрите не помните их сильно.  
— Насколько сильно?  
— Ну можно месяца на два помять, не больше, — разрешила фигурка. — Никакого сна с тобой… Давай, постарайся.  
***  
Лин Ху несколько ударов сердца смотрел в потолок. Он помнил, как вчера выудил в реке девушку — Сяо Тун. Повернул голову — она лежала недалеко от него на соломенной подстилке, все в той же одежде, которую он дал ей вчера. Спала безмятежно и пылинки опадали на ее ресницы. Помнил, как потом пришел еще один человек, Фа Ханг, — повернул голову влево и обнаружил его там. Голого, во всяком случае по пояс точно, но прикрытого плотной тканью, какой Лин Ху закрывал грядки иногда. Тот тоже спал, лежа на животе, пыль так же витала в воздухе и над ним. Еще помнил монстра в темноте, и как они втроем направились к хижине.  
А потом не было ничего. У Лин Ху оставалось столько вопросов, и он думал, что не будет спать в эту ночь, непременно задаст все. Но стоило перешагнуть порог дома — и его сморило. Он помнил, как упал на колени, как услышал грохот рухнувшего рядом тела. Теперь он еще раз осмотрелся — их троих положили в центре дома, укутав и подстелив все, что нашли. Кровать пустела, но Лин Ху был накрыт одеялом с нее, под головой у него единственного была подушка. Солнце вовсю светило в окно…  
Лин Ху вскочил, когда в одно мгновение понял: он не проверил сети, он не сходил на грядки, он не покормил животных, он не осмотрел барьер, он, в конце концов, не тренировался на рассвете. Он просто продрых все это время.  
— Не надо так резко, — раздался голос. — Я обездвижил тело и разум, но техника может иметь последствия. Она незаменима, когда надо выспаться, но не спится. Но обездвиженное тело могло и после пробуждения… ну вот как сейчас.  
Ян Шанюан от двери наблюдал, как Лин Ху сложился пополам и пытался расправить конечности, чтобы хотя бы выпрямиться. В руках у учителя была корзина, в который находились блестящие от воды рыбины и овощи. Корзину он осторожно поставил на столик у окна, подошел помочь и начал разминать плечи Лин Ху, возвращая мышцам подвижность.  
— Вчера вы все очень устали. Я подумал, что нужно поспать, уложить в голове все случившееся.  
— А спросить? — возмутился Лин Ху, ощущая себя беспомощным.  
— Это бы затянулось до утра. Вы бы стали подозрительны, не согласились… А так видишь — вы замечательно выспались, а я ничего не сделал, пока вы спали. Чем доказал, что я и мой ученик не враги вам.  
Лин Ху выпрямился, сидя на коленях напротив учителя, уставился на него с возмущением, но вслух не сказал ничего — не мог подобрать слов. На языке вертелось только «Не делайте так больше».  
А потом он заметил и как изменился дом — он выглядел новым, будто его только недавно построили. Хотя на самом деле в нем просто убрались.  
— Вы совсем не спали? — спросил Лин Ху. Ян Шанюан выпрямился, забрал со стола корзину с едой, вместо ответа заверил:  
— Мне совсем не сложно. Я должен был как-то отплатить за то, что мы к вам вломились. И за то, что я так бесцеремонно уложил вас спать. Давайте выйдем. Не хочется мешать остальным — они вымотались, они впервые за долгое время в безопасности, наконец. Если хотите, можем поговорить снаружи.  
Около дома все еще был очаг, на котором Лин Ху готовил в хорошую погоду, или когда дома было слишком жарко, чтобы разводить огонь. Он еще раз обернулся на спящих — те выглядели правда в порядке. Не были отравлены, не теряли постепенно силы. Решив, что так и правда будет лучше, Лин Ху вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.


	4. Глава 4. Лин Ху понижен до слуги и прилипчивый предсказатель

Прополотые грядки были теперь правда похожи на ухоженный огород. Половина, до которой еще не дошли руки, выглядела так, что даже если бы кто набрел на это место случайно — не сразу узнал бы в нем грядки. Солнце припекало, и некоторое время они работали сосредоточенно, молча, но вскоре тишина наскучила. Сяо Тун заговорила первой:  
— На Ланфэн обучают всех? Девушек и парней?   
— Мне казалось, что так везде, — вместо ответа признался Фа Ханг. — Те школы, что привозили учеников к нам — они тоже не делали разницы. Почему в вашем клане было иначе?  
— Какого-то из их предков так сильно обидела женщина, что он через все поколения эту ненависть передал, — Сяо Тун усмехнулась так, словно она реинкарнация той самой женщины, что вернулась снова насолить клану.   
— Должно быть, тебе очень повезло.   
— Не знаю… Наверное, я не была бы здесь, если бы мне повезло, так? Но я понимаю, что без этого упертого клана я бы до сих пор… сорняки полола, — она снова рассмеялась, и Фа Ханг пожал плечами:   
— А я в детстве ненавидел это, но теперь понимаю, что скучал. Будто в прошлое вернулся. Сразу вспомнилась семья и наши поля.   
— Они еще живы?   
— Должно быть да, — Фа Ханг, разговаривая, продолжал собирать сорняки в пучок, который умещался у него в одной руке. — Во всяком, случае мне не сообщали об их смерти. Но я никаких вестей из дома не получал. Они неграмотны и бедны… Хотя бы сейчас не узнают о моем позоре. Как поживают твои родители? Они тоже заклинатели?   
— Крестьяне, — Сяо Тун помахала сорняками, намекая на то, где могла выучиться этому. — Рыбаки… — она подумала немного, больше не улыбаясь, тише заговорила: — Маму съело чудовище. Отец… мы никогда особо не ладили. Из меня получилась не очень послушная дочь. Я ушла в заклинатели, он больше мной не интересовался.   
— Отомстить за матушку? — с искренним сочувствием спросил Фа Ханг, словно представив, что было бы, если бы погибла его.   
— Нет. Присягнула тому, кто убил чудовище. Джинхэй Вэйшэнг… если бы я попросила главу клана, он вряд ли дал бы согласие. Он… довольно раздражающий.   
— Ты поэтому сбежала?   
— Нет… Я могла бы вытерпеть и твердолобость Джинхэй Пинга. Но… мне было тесно. Быть внутри одного клана — довольно… ограничено. Не уверена, что говорю понятно, но… но я в детстве жила около моря. И мне казалось, что весь мир такой — море, скалы, песок. И он уже тогда казался мне прекрасным. А потом я увидела другие места. Другие кланы. И мне стало мало. Я стала жадной до нового. И я просила взять меня с собой в путешествия — но Джинхэй Вэйшэнг смеялся и оставлял меня дома. Почти всегда. Даже он… Он говорил, что мне не понравится там. Что там будет не до меня. В конце концов я сбежала.   
— Звучит не так страшно. Возможно, он простит тебя и примет обратно. И поймет, насколько это важно для тебя.   
— Вряд ли, — Сяо Тун легкомысленно пожала плечами. За разговором работа пошла медленней, они старались находиться рядом с друг другом и потому приходилось то одному, то другому ждать в конце грядки. — Да и даже если он простит… я не прощу. Что с тобой? Заболело что-то?  
— Нет, просто представил, как пошел бы наперекор главе клана или учителю… Это было бы довольно… неприятно, — признался Фа Ханг, сидя на корточках и прижимая набранную охапку травы к животу. — Хотя они бы не ругали меня, наверное, сильно, но… все равно. Страшно.   
— Думаешь, мне не было страшно? — задорно продолжила Сяо Тун. — Так страшно, как не было даже при нападении того монстра на деревню. До сих пор все внутри трясется, как подумаю…   
— Даже если я не понимаю, я могу принять это. Я не буду осуждать тебя.   
— Меня хотели выдать замуж. Как теперь? — Сяо Тун улыбалась, словно сделала хороший ход в игре и предлагала Фа Хангу продолжить игру уже в менее выгодном положении. Тот кивнул:   
— Это многое объясняет.  
***  
Город был небольшим. Рынок — соответственным. Если бы им понадобились кровати, пришлось бы делать на заказ, хотя Лин Ху не исключал и этой возможности. Но спать на чем-то нужно было уже сегодня. Он считал, что из солидарности должен взять циновку и для себя, а кровать оставить пустой.   
Когда он вошел в небольшую лавку, продавец было обратился к нему, но тут же перенес внимание на вошедшего следом Ян Шанюана.   
— Что господину угодно в моем магазине?   
Получилось, что Лин Ху остался стоять позади продавца, который кланялся учителю. Ян Шанюан улыбнулся, словно извиняясь и, хотя Лин Ху это и задело, он тоже изобразил улыбку. Конечно, если бы он появился в городе в своей прежней одежде, ему уделили бы столько же внимания. Но сейчас он был одет в темно-синее ханьфу из плотной грубой ткани, в то время как одежда Ян Шанюана едва ли не светилась и была гораздо лучшего качества. А ведь Лин Ху просили не высовываться.   
— О, я просто притомился в дороге и зашел искать тени в ваш магазин. Простите, если потревожил. Я готов за несколько минут отдыха отплатить и, чтобы вы не ощущали, что получили деньги зря, могу приобрести три циновки.   
— Четыре, — бросил Лин Ху и кивнул на несколько сложенных у стены.   
— Четыре, — с улыбкой согласился Ян Шанюан.   
— О, а мальчик — ваш слуга? Простите, он так тонок, что я не заметил его сразу, — поправился продавец и теперь поклонился и Лин Ху тоже. Тот был занят тем, что пытался держать лицо. Он бы передумал покупать тут, но во-первых — а чем продавец был не прав? А во-вторых — пришлось бы снова искать подходящую лавку, а значит, подвергать себя риску быть замеченными теми, кто охотился за Фа Хангом и Сяо Тун.   
Ян Шанюан, ощущая эту неловкость, но не зная, как исправить ее, тут же сменил тему:   
— Этот город выглядит таким тихим. Расскажите, неужели у вас не происходит ничего необычного?   
— Необычного?.. Говорят, на прошлой неделе в семействе Янгов корова родила кошку. Но я из тех, кто в такое не верит. Ну свинью еще может быть, но как же кот-то ее мог…   
Ян Шанюан откашлялся и жестом попросил не развивать эту тему при Лин Ху. Тот отвлекся на то, чтобы выбрать циновки и увязать их для удобства.   
— А что-то более странное? — продолжил учитель. — Видите ли… я заклинатель. Но так давно не видел своих, и мне было бы интересно пообщаться с ними.   
— А, да! Заклинатели были! Вот как корова кошку родила, так они туда пришли, окна и двери закрыли, помолились что-то, кошка стала черным дымом да в трубу вылетела! Они еще в городе, и…   
Лин Ху не удержался и прыснул от смеха, Ян Шанюан выглядел так, словно у него заболела голова.   
— Эти люди, должно быть, и правда превосходные заклинатели. Но мои друзья с нашего пика задержались в пути, а я не могу двинуться дальше, пока не дождусь их. Мы потеряли связь, поэтому я могу только поинтересоваться — не было ли в городе заклинателей в черном?   
— Черном? — переспросил продавец, на всякий случай приглядывая и за Лин Ху. — Не сером с алым?   
— Оставьте в покое кошку и корову, — устало попросил Ян Шанюан.   
— Ну вы довольно странный. У нас тихая местности, почти ничего не происходит. Ближайший клан заклинателей от нас в пяти днях пути. Мы находимся вдали от больших дорог. Откуда же тут взяться заклинателям? Вот вас что привело в наш город?   
— Возможность отдохнуть от суеты, — тут же нашелся Ян Шанюан, хотя Лин Ху напрягся и даже забыл про то, что должен готовить покупку к переноске. Лин Ху тут же решил сменить тему — повернулся и громко сказал:   
— Мы возьмем эти.  
— Мой слуга распоряжается деньгами, он оплатит, — тут же прибавил Ян Шанюан. Лин Ху ощутил неприятные мурашки и на секунду потерял лицо, но смог собраться и изобразить смиренность, когда хозяин лавки повернулся к нему.   
Они и вышли так же — Ян Шанюан впереди с пустыми руками и Лин Ху следом за ним нес покупки.   
— Я осмотрюсь, — предупредил учитель, не оборачиваясь, и вспрыгнул на крышу. Лин Ху вздохнул, сделал с десяток шагов, когда на этот раз наравне с ним снова приземлился Ян Шанюан. — Никого. Вы расстроены, юный заклинатель? Я подумал, что так будет лучше. Если бы я сказал, что вы мой ученик — нас нашли бы те, кто искал меня с учеником. Не мог же я сказать вашу правду.   
— Все в порядке, я привыкну, — с нарочитой небрежностью произнес Лин Ху и первым пошел вперед.   
На одной из улиц было так шумно, словно начался какой-то праздник. Только вместо шествия народ толпился вокруг небольшой деревянной возвышенности, явно сколоченной наспех. На нее по очереди выходили люди и демонстрировали то, что можно было назвать просто фокусами: несложные заклинания, вызывающие огонь, небольшие фейерверки, создавали барьеры, которые разве что от дождя годились, но красиво переливались на солнце. Лин Ху замедлился, хотя и не остановился. Он подумал о том, что стоило бы понаблюдать. Раз людям интересны такие простые фокусы, то уж трое заклинателей могут показать и более интересные. Можно будет выдумать небольшую историю о былых временах и поставить ее, не особо увлекаясь и не демонстрируя свои таланты в полной мере, чтобы и они тоже сошли бы за артистов, выучившихся несложным трюкам.   
— Пожалуйста, прибавьте шаг, — шепнул Ян Шанюан. — Давайте зайдем вон за то здание, там, вроде, никого, а после побежим…   
— Что случилось? — насторожился Лин Ху. Первой мыслью было: дома что-то не так.   
— Эти актеры. Это те самые люди, что преследовали нас с учеником.   
Они уже смешались с толпой, но спокойно обходили людей, никого не задевая и не теряя друг друга. На них не обращали внимание — всех больше занимало представление. И, хотя Лин Ху был внимателен и больше не отвлекался, перед ним вдруг возникла фигура в темном, и он в нее врезался так сильно, что отлетел на шаг назад и выронил циновки. Они осыпались на землю, но не развязались. Ян Шанюан, успевший пройти вперед, теперь повернул обратно к нему.   
— Ох, сожалею. Это я спешил на сцену к своему выступлению и случайно сбил вас, — произнес тот, в кого Лин Ху врезался. Ян Шанюан поспешно подобрал циновки, снова поторопил:   
— Скорее, слуга. Собирается дождь. Надо успеть до него.   
На небе не было ни облачка, но Лин Ху кивнул и поспешил за учителем. Человек скользнул за ними, словно тут и не было толпы. Он выглядел экстравагантно: красные длинные ногти, распущенные волосы до лопаток, крючковатый нос и перья на ресницах. Но для актера это был вполне обычный вид.   
— Подождите, я же хотел только извиниться. Видите ли, я великий предсказатель. Если вы потеряли своих родителей — я помогу найти. Могу предсказать будущее и предостеречь от ошибок, — он вышел за ними через толпу, до узкого пустого переулка, из которого Ян Шанюан хотел бежать, но теперь не мог — чужак все еще был тут. Тот обогнул учителя и снова попытался зацепиться за одежду Лин Ху, но парень увернулся.   
— Постойте же. Я правда настоящий. Если не верите, то послушайте, и я назову ваше имя.   
Он цеплялся именно за Лин Ху. Опасливо посматривал на Ян Шанюана, но был вовсе не заинтересован в нем. И внимание это было нежеланным, Лин Ху чувствовал подвох, но ждал агрессии, чтобы защищаться и не нападать первым.   
— Мы спешим, — потянул его за собой Ян Шанюан, удерживая под мышкой четыре циновки.   
— Тьен Ю, — внезапно совсем другим тоном произнес предсказатель. — Проклятый своим же кланом заклинатель… От меня не нужно убегать. Ведь я могу помочь тебе.   
Лин Ху ощутил, как подкосились ноги. Это было настолько сильно, что на секунду ему показалось, что его удалили под колени. Он отчетливо вспомнил: ночь, яркий лунный свет в зарешеченное окно. Брат снимал с него цепи и напутствовал:   
— Никто не должен узнать тебя. Живи в глуши. У тебя будет все, что тебе нужно. Я буду присылать человека, ты можешь просить его привезти что-то, чего тебе не хватит. Я спрячу тебя. Только пожалуйста — не высовывайся. Для всего мира заклинателей Тьен Ю сегодня ночью повесился в камере, не выдержав тяжести вины.   
Брат выше Тьен Ю, потому что тот был еще подростком, а брату не так давно исполнилось двадцать семь. Он уже был статным мужчиной, легендарным воином, сильнейшим в клане заклинателем, он мог победить и отца. Тьен Ю, словно подчеркивая эту разницу, не мог перестать плакать, вытирая лицо онемевшими от цепей руками.   
— Я ничего не сделал, — в очередной раз всхлипнул он.   
— Знаю, и поэтому… — начал брат, но отец громко хмыкнул от двери в камеру, перебил:   
— Ничего? Постыдился бы. Лин Ронг погиб из-за тебя, раз остальные убитые для тебя пустое место… Он для этого тебя учил?   
— Отец, — попросил брат, нахмурившись. Потянулся было обнять, но сдержался, продолжил наставлять:   
— Оденься в крестьянские одежды. Выбери любое имя. Проживи спокойную и тихую жизнь, ты достаточно воевал.   
И теперь кто-то посторонний, кто-то, кого он видел впервые, сломал его тайну и смотрел на него с видом превосходства…   
Ян Шанюан собирался атаковать и даже сложил пальцы, призывая меч, но в следующее мгновение и он, и предсказатель отскочили от Лин Ху на достаточное расстояние. Вокруг парня закрутился небольшой вихрь, который вскоре обернулся большим и необычным кнутом. Кнут этот расстраивался от середины и переходил в три змеиные головы: первая достигала размеров больше бычьей, вторая была чуть меньше человеческой и голова самой мелкой змеи была с кобру. Взгляд Лин Ху изменился — теперь он смотрел с ледяной ненавистью на предсказателя, и взгляд этот ничего хорошего не предвещал.   
— Зачем же злиться? — предсказатель отступил на два шага, глядя на возвышающегося над ним змея. Самая большая голова сосредоточилась на нем, поменьше — без угрозы, но все же присматривала за Ян Шанюаном, самая мелкая шипела на Лин Ху. — Я ведь сказал, что хочу помочь. Наверняка ты потерян, не знаешь, как дальше быть. Но я знаю!..  
Главный змей обрушился на предсказателя, попытавшись откусить ему голову. Тот отклонился назад, завертелся, откатившись в сторону, но уперся в стену. Лин Ху только дернул рукой, словно настоящим кнутом бил, и все три головы атаковали чужака. Тот ускользнул снова, оставив обрывок плаща в пасти средней змеи. В стене появилась выбоина, а главное — раздался такой грохот, что заглушил даже гул толпы. И даже через стены Ян Шанюан ощутил нарастающее волнение. Лин Ху еще провожал предсказателя злым взглядом исподлобья, занес руку, чтобы атаковать снова, когда у него исчезла почва из-под ног. Под мышкой левой руки Ян Шанюан держал циновки, а под правой — Лин Ху. Оружие волоклось по земле, средняя змея при этом выглядела удивленной, большая несмотря ни на что все еще пыталась дотянуться до врага, а мелкая норовила схватить учителя за ногу.   
— Вы обознались, вы плохой предсказатель, — бросил Ян Шанюан, обернувшись, и быстро вскочил на крышу, потом на следующую. И так по направлению из города, пока заинтересованная толпа не пришла посмотреть, что происходит.   
***  
— Он был с духовным оружием?! — восхищенно спросила бумажная фигурка. Они находились в небольшом брошенном домике — он зарос плющом, покрылся пылью. Его и не пытались привести в порядок — не нужно, чтобы местные заметили, что тут кто-то обосновался. Ксу Руо стояла у стены, в тени, пока поставленной на стол коробке с бумажным человечком отчитывался тот самый заклинатель, что представился предсказателем.   
— Да. Очень сильным. Это сложнее, чем казалось изначально. Вы говорили «Просто дети». Но один из них с великим учителем, другой с духовным оружием. Боюсь представить, что с третьей.   
— Вот ты глупый… именно поэтому они и нужны мне. Сейчас. Учителя можно отвлечь, оружие обойти. Но эти дети… это золото. И такое золото осталось одно и почти без присмотра. Только действовать нужно быстро. Остальные просто брошенные котята, но если покровители Тьен Ю узнают, что кто-то искал его, золото перепрячут. А может, вернут в клан. А может и убьют… такое расточительство. Ничего, это была первая реакция. Ты сказал ему, что его ждет?  
— Не успел. Он… и это оружие…   
— Жаль. Я думаю, ему было бы интересно.   
***  
— Он же обычный шарлатан… предсказатели не одеваются так и не дают представления, — ворчал по дороге Лин Ху вслух. — Откуда он знает? Как он узнал? Почему так совпало, что вы попали в мой дом, и эти же заклинатели ищут Сяо Тун и Фа Ханга? Мы же только встретились. Что им надо?!   
Он шел быстро, сам, держа две циновки в руках, положив на плечо. Ян Шанюан смотрел на него и морщился. Когда Лин Ху замолк, учитель осторожно обратился:   
— Молодой заклинатель… оно вас грызет. Больно, наверное?.. может быть, стоит его отозвать? Может, нужна помощь?   
Все три змеиные головы посмотрели зло на Ян Шанюана, тот даже внимания не обратил. Две большие грызли правую руку Лин Ху, мелкая трепала его одежду, слышался треск ткани.   
— Все в порядке, он без клыков и яда грызет, — заверил Лин Ху. — Простите, он просто сердится.   
— На что?   
— На то, что я выкрал его из клана, — с гордостью признался Лин Ху. — Мне не отдали его с собой.   
Змеи в подтверждение этих слов стали трепать Лин Ху яростнее, но тот мужественно делал вид, что его все устраивает.   
— Зачем вы выкрали оружие? — изумился Ян Шанюан. Лин Ху моргнул, лицо его было немного озадаченным. Он простодушно сказал:   
— Оно мое. Вы же видели шрамы на руке. Я два года потратил на то, чтобы научиться с ним управляться. А теперь отдать кому-то? Нет уж, оно мое. Вот умру — заберут с моего тела. Слушайте… но это же мое оружие. Конечно, они считали, что мне достаточно мотыги. Что я буду крестьянином. Но я заклинатель. Это оружие я заслужил потом и кровью. А дедушкин меч из всей семьи признал только меня. Он запечатался после его смерти и не открывался ни отцу, ни брату. А стоило мне взять его в руки и…  
— И меч вы тоже выкрали?! — изумился Ян Шанюан. Они вошли в лес и к дому двигались теперь по зарослям. Нужно было забираться на деревья, чтобы передвигаться быстрее, но разговор еще не был закончен. Змеи теперь смотрели на Ян Шанюана с надеждой — словно он в состоянии вразумить этого несносного ребенка. Лин Ху остановился, он выглядел обиженным:   
— Не украл, а забрал заслуженное. В нынешней ситуации…   
Мелкая змея отпустила его одежду и с досады цапнула в щеку. Лин Ху, до этого изображавший невозмутимость, вскрикнул, оторвал от себя все головы и, прижимая клубящихся змей к земле, воскликнул:   
— Не в лицо! Я же приказывал — только не лицо!..   
Он обеспокоенно ощупал кровоточащую щеку. Змеи блеснули серебристым светом и исчезли.   
***  
Они вернулись ближе к вечеру — когда начало темнеть. У дома с открытой настежь дверью уже горел костер, в котелке что-то кипело, рядом на стуле были разложены помытые и очищенные редька и морковь.   
Ян Шанюан выглядел более уставшим, чем его молодой спутник. Фа Ханг, присматривавший за костром, подскочил им навстречу и обеспокоенно позвал:  
— Учитель, что-то случилось?   
Из дома вышла Сяо Тун, ее руки были в муке.   
— На нас снова напали, снова те заклинатели. Они знали про Лин Ху, — пожаловался Ян Шанюан.   
— Что знали? — подозрительно спросила девушка, и Лин Ху немного высокомерно ответил:   
— Даже то, чего не знаете вы.   
Сяо Тун поняла, но решила больше не расспрашивать, а Фа Ханг был больше взволнован из-за состояния учителя.   
— Они настолько сильны, что смогли вас… вымотать?.. — он не мог подобрать слово. Учитель был даже не уставшим, а менее бодрым, в то время как Лин Ху светился и выглядел счастливее, чем когда бы то ни было до этого.   
— Нет, с ними дрался Лин Ху, мне не пришлось даже меча обнажить… да и что там, мы просто сбежали. Просто… дети мои. Хозяин этого дома очень своенравный молодой заклинатель. Надеюсь, вы не прогневаете его никогда.   
— Да ладно, я бы не стал нападать ни на кого из вас, — заверил Лин Ху и отправился мимо дома к огороду — осмотреть, сколько работы ему еще осталось.   
— Угу. Нападать. Именно этого и стоит бояться, — проворчал Ян Шанюан.   
— Вы что с садом сделали?! — раздалось из-за дома. И это сразу после предупреждения! Все трое поспешили проверить.   
Утром, когда они уходили, казалось, что сад был замаскирован под лес, и лишь кое-где в нем проглядывались ботва съедобных растений и зреющие плоды. Сейчас же это была земля трудолюбивого, умелого крестьянина.   
— Убрались, — удивленно ответила Сяо Тун и сбоку посмотрела на ошарашенное лицо Лин Ху. Он правда, что ли, сорняками огород маскировал? Но ведь за барьером его и так не было видно.   
— Мы рано пропололи, поэтому решили подровнять грядки, полить, окучить местами, — Фа Ханг выглядел гордо.   
— Помидоры… они блестят. Даже зеленые, — продолжил подмечать Лин Ху. — Я не понимаю… так должно быть?   
— Не всегда, — осторожно заметил Ян Шанюан. — Видите ли, Фа Ханг не совсем обычный заклинатель не только потому, что был одержим…   
— Учитель, — смущенно попросил Фа Ханг.   
— Дело в том, что ему покровительствует Дао Тиан, богиня плодородия. Глава клана любил просить Фа Ханга прогуляться в огород. Именно потому, что после него все лучше росло, а иногда и вот так… блестело.


	5. Глава 5. Оружие Сяо Тун и знакомый символ на двери.

Самым жутким, что врезалось в память Тьен Сина, был погребальный костер в центре ордена. Костер устроил не их клан.   
Находясь на дальних территориях, они с отцом ощутили, что барьер рухнул. На тот момент барьер поддерживался только теми, кто находился внутри, и по ним с отцом это не ударило совсем. Но они ощутили, что разрушен барьер был так грубо, что отдача могла и убить. Никто не ожидал, что барьер смогут сломать. Никто не видел причин для этого: сильные заклинатели воевали на других территориях, в самой резиденции оставались только женщины и дети, они не могли оказать сопротивления.   
Костер так врезался в память, что Тьен Син видел его во снах и на яву, стоило закрыть глаза. Сваленные как попало, обгоревшие до черноты тела, слипшиеся так, что сложно было сказать, сколько всего трупов. Маленькие черепа… Они думали, что, разделив поддержание барьера на всех, сделают его непробиваемым, непобедимым. Они не подумали об отдаче.   
Брат оставался в резиденции. Ему на начало войны только исполнилось тринадцать. Тьен Син был даже рад оставить его там, подальше от убийств и сражений. Рад, что отец не возражал, хотя мог потащить и младшего на войну, но решил не ссориться с супругой. А теперь резиденция была разрушена, разграблена, а вместо оставленных тут под защитой, людей — кучка пепла. Они не могли понять: убиты все, кто оставался в резиденции, или только часть для устрашения? Долго искали выживших по окрестным лесам и горным тропам, но не нашли никого. В то время они думали, что Тьен Ю погиб, а прах его был похоронен вместе со всеми, в общей могиле, на которой пока не решались писать имена.   
Теперь, когда брат скрывался, Тьен Сина иногда посещало беспокойство. Барьер, который он поставил на этот раз, базировался на его силе, и отдача если что тоже ударила бы по нему. Так и ему было спокойнее — если кто-то придет нарушить покой Тьен Ю, то брату понадобится сила, чтобы защититься.   
К вечеру, когда в доме хватало беспокойства, чтобы не заметить его отсутствия, Тьен Син выбрался на берег пруда, в тень высокой скалы, которая нависала над водой. В детстве они на спор прыгали с этой скалы в воду, а сейчас она уже не казалась такой высокой. Он был уверен, что его не хватятся, но вскоре услышал негромкие, уверенные шаги. Кто-то шел сюда целенаправленно, кто-то явно знал про это место и кого можно тут найти.   
— Вернись в дом, — приказал отец, пригнувшись, чтобы пройти под сводом скалы. Син сделал вид, что задумался, но ответил: «Нет», — словно это была просьба. — Снова хочешь все испортить?   
— В прошлый раз все случилось не по моей вине, — Тьен Син пожал плечами. Он сидел в костюме из дорогого шелка на земле, скрестив ноги. — Я устал. Тут прохладно и тихо. Оставь меня в покое хотя бы до ночи.   
— Да уж, не по твоей… — проворчал отец, Тьен Жонг. — В этот раз он ничего не испортит. Вернись в дом.   
— Брат тогда был мал, чтобы осознать тяжесть поступка. Нынешняя невеста — более подходящая пара. Я не виню его — все вышло…  
— Мог уже детей растить, а не прятаться в горах от предсвадебной суматохи, — перебил отец. Тьен Син безразлично пожал плечами, откинулся назад, приложившись к камню теперь и шелком на спине.   
— Мне казалось, что я ждал какой-то захватывающей истории, как у вас с матерью. Что я должен встретить ее, полюбить, добиваться… Но когда я влюблялся — я продолжал искать достойнее, бросал те увлечения и… что, если я слишком ветреный для семейной жизни? Что, если война все во мне выжгла и я больше не смогу любить? Что, если полюблю другую женщину?   
— Возьмешь ее в наложницы, — отрезал отец.   
— А если она не захочет в наложницы? Если супруга не захочет, чтобы я брал еще кого-то?   
— Тебе двадцать пять. Так можно рассуждать до старости. А в клане нужен следующий наследник, иначе я буду бояться за будущее. Тебя не смог вырастить как надо, так хоть с внуком ошибок не допущу.   
— У брата тоже могут быть дети, — напомнил Тьен Син, внезапно став серьезнее. Теперь он смотрел на отца обиженно. Тьен Жонг так же спокойно переспросил:   
— У какого брата?   
***  
Лин Ху подцепил палочками рис, задумчиво пожевал. Ян Шанюан ел так, словно ничего особенного не замечал.   
— Не понял, чем это отличается от того, как готовлю я? — словно обращаясь к тарелке, произнес Лин Ху. Фа Ханг выдал только смущенное: «Ой».   
— Все придет с опытом, — успокоил Ян Шанюан. — К тому же, рыба лучше.   
— Ее я готовила, — спокойно призналась Сяо Тун. Они сидели на улице, вокруг углей. Постепенно темнело — день подходил к концу.   
— Рис я еще примерно представляю как, а вот рыбу… — Фа Ханг выглядел смущенным.   
— Что, никто больше не умеет нормально готовить? — спросила Сяо Тун. Учитель тут же закивал, быстро прожевал:   
— Не волнуйтесь. Я умею. А детям нужно только подучиться. Никто не учил их раньше готовить.   
— Для нас готовили повара. Я совсем забыл, что это понадобится, — кивнул Фа Ханг. — У вас тоже?   
— Да, нам тоже готовили слуги, — подтвердил Лин Ху. — И, честно говоря, получается уже лучше. Первую неделю я вообще не мог нормально поесть, потому что съедобным не получалось ничего, а овощам еще надо было созреть. Как-то наелся просто риса, без готовки. Потом болел всю ночь… Так что это еще неплохо.   
— Спасибо. Я помнил, как готовила матушка, — отозвался Фа Ханг.   
— Решено. Значит, теперь на готовке будет один кто не умеет и один умеющий, — рассудил Ян Шанюан. — Этот навык мы быстро подтянем.   
— Будет здорово, — согласился Лин Ху и отложил недоеденный рис (хотя от рыбы остались только кости). — Простите, если навязываюсь… но кроме готовки вы можете нас чему-нибудь еще научить?..   
— Да, конечно, почему бы и нет, — улыбнулся Ян Шанюан. — Я так привык быть учителем, что вряд ли смог бы не учить, даже если бы вы не просили.   
Подростки смотрели на него с горящими глазами — даже Фа Ханг. Он боялся, что учитель теперь будет осторожнее с его тренировками, а то и вовсе прекратит их. Одно дело в пути, когда пришлось убегать. Но Фа Ханг боялся, что после всех лет обучения тут он снова станет просто крестьянином.   
Лин Ху и Фа Ханг первыми закончили с едой, поэтому и первыми отправились готовить новые спальные места и вообще дом к ночевке. Сначала все делали молча, и Лин Ху понял, что ему неловко от этой тишины. Но он так мало знал про новых для него людей и не придумал, с чего начать разговор. Передавая Фа Хангу тряпки, которые могли заменить одеяла, он как бы невзначай сказал:   
— У твоего учителя была сложная жизнь.   
— В то время вообще непросто было, — с готовностью кивнул Фа Ханг. Кажется, его тоже тяготила тишина. — Все учителя те времена вспоминали как что-то ужасное. Наверное, нам повезло жить в спокойное время.   
— Да, мне сложно представить, чтобы я даже через сотню лет был таким же жизнерадостным, как после того, что он прошел. — Лин Ху пытался представить смерть родителей по его вине. Он не любил еще, но ему казалось, что мог вообразить себе ту самую, идеальную девушку, ради которой готов был бы отдать жизнь. И представил, что ее не стало, а жертва оказалась напрасной. Фа Ханг кивнул уже не так уверенно. — И в то же время, я немного понимаю его… связаться с кошмарным богом только потому, что других вариантов нет. Я не…   
— С богом? — спросил Фа Ханг. — Что он рассказывал тебе?   
— Тот период, когда был нашим ровесником, — Лин Ху уже почувствовал, что что-то не так и теперь соображал, на что менять тему. Но как раньше он не знал, о чем заговорить, так теперь не знал, на что отвлечь. Фа Ханг выглядел обиженным, словно его оскорбили. — Что-то не так?   
— Ничего, — растерянно ответил Фа Ханг. Посмотрел на ткань в своих руках и замешкался. Не помнил, что с ней делал. — Просто… учитель никогда нам не рассказывал об этом… более поздних — да. Но в рассказах он всегда был уже сильным.   
— Возможно… ему было стыдно, — шепотом предположил Лин Ху.   
— Но ведь он рассказал тебе… Я не понимаю.  
— Наверное, не стоило говорить об этом, — запоздало спохватился Лин Ху, уже видя, как разворачивался Фа Ханг, совсем забыв про дело. — Пожалуйста, не говори Ян Шанюану, что я…  
— Учитель! — крикнул Фа Ханг и в следующую секунду в дверном проеме показалась голова старшего заклинателя. Он по-прежнему был легок и радостен. — Я тоже хотел бы услышать истории из юности учителя!   
Ян Шанюан заметно расстроился, Лин Ху закрыл лицо руками, словно так мог спрятаться.   
— Я не могу их рассказать, — твердо отказал учитель.   
— Почему?   
— Потому что не хочу выглядеть плохо перед своим учеником.   
— Это ведь было давно.  
— Этот ученик снова капризничает. Ты уже не в том возрасте, чтобы выпрашивать меня рассказывать свою жизнь, как сказку на ночь.  
— Но раньше вы рассказывали. Даже если никто не просил, — Фа Ханг подошел к учителю. Выглядело так, словно он был в отчаяньи.   
— Чему я тебя учил? Смири свое любопытство и гордыню. Иногда я бываю излишне болтливым, иногда жалею об этом потом. Пока я рядом, возможно, у меня будет настроение рассказать и про то время. Но не сейчас и не когда ты так по-детски требуешь.   
Фа Ханг замолк, насупился, глядя в пол. Вспомнил о ткани, вернулся к тому, чтобы застелить спальные места. Лин Ху, пока он не видел, поклонился учителю, чтобы извиниться без слов. Тот не злился, только руками развел. Это немного успокоило Лин Ху, но у Фа Ханга заметно испортилось настроение.   
На улице уже стемнело, лес вокруг, который тоже не замечал барьера, наполнился звуками живности. Фа Ханг молчал весь вечер и думал теперь о чем-то своем, остальные обсуждали бытовые вопросы: спальные места, провизия.   
— Я надеюсь, что мы сможем помочь вам восполнить те запасы, которые потратили, — говорил Ян Шанюан, гася свечи.   
— Ничего страшного. Вы гости. Только, боюсь, я не рассчитывал на столько людей, — Лин Ху уже сидел на циновке, накрыв ноги одеялом. Ему не хотелось спать, он, казалось, мог проговорить всю ночь. Он так и не устал от разговоров. — Того, что есть в сетях и на огороде, в сарае, боюсь, не хватит на то, чтобы на зиму подготовить запас на четверых.   
Все трое уставились единым порывом на Лин Ху, словно он снова что-то запретное сказал. Сяо Тун в этот момент расплетала волосы, сидя на стуле около стола. Фа Ханг расстилал место для учителя, а Ян Шанюан застыл около свечи, так и не дунув на нее.   
— Что такое? — попытался улыбнуться Лин Ху, получилось нервно.   
— Ничего страшного. Мы не задержимся тут так надолго, — заверил Ян Шанюан, и этим думал успокоить Лин Ху, но теперь он смотрел на них, распахнув от изумления глаза, от чего был похож на обманутого ребенка.   
— Мы здесь только на время, пока нас не перестанут искать. Пока погоня не уйдет дальше, — пояснила осторожно Сяо Тун. — Я благодарна тебе, но оставаться тут и на зиму — это слишком.   
— А. Простите, я не так понял, — выпалил Лин Ху и тут же упал на циновку. — Я спать.   
— Лин Ху, — Фа Ханг подкрался ближе, хотя вечером, казалось, сердился на них обоих — на учителя и хозяина дома. — Хочешь, пойдем с нами. Мы тоже не очень знаем, куда пойти. Эй.   
— Не хочу. Я сплю, — Лин Ху закрылся одеялом с головой, в голосе слышалась досада. Ян Шанюан вздохнул устало, потушив этим свечу, в темноте с благодарностью посмотрел на девушку, которая пока не проявляла характера. Вскоре легли спать и остальные. Первым заснул Фа Ханг, раскинувшись под одеялом. Потом Ян Шанюан, уставший все же за бессонные ночи. Лин Ху прислушался к мерному сопению и начал вставать.   
— Не уходи, — шепотом попросила Сяо Тун, которая, как он думал, тоже спит. — Ты же заклинатель. Хочешь, пойдем вместе.   
Лин Ху, словно застигнутый вор, замер. Потом лег обратно и сначала и разговаривать не хотел, но прежняя симпатия к этим людям пересилила. Он нехотя признался:   
— Я не могу уйти.  
— Почему?  
— Тогда я предам человека, который спас меня и которому я обещал, что не сбегу.  
— Лин Ху, твоя жизнь это твоя жизнь. Не надо обещать ее кому-то. Видно, что тебе тут не нравится. Видно, как тебе тоскливо тут. Мне это знакомо. И знаешь, что я сделала? Я сбежала. И чувствую себя лучше.   
— Я не могу, — повторил Лин Ху. Он успокаивался от этого разговора.   
— Ты заперт? Не можешь уйти дальше города? Он пленил тебя?   
Лин Ху закрыл лицо руками, глухо признался:   
— Я не хочу это рассказывать. Я хочу оставаться для вас добрым хозяином.   
— Нам есть чего бояться?   
— Нет.  
— Тогда почему ты не хочешь этого говорить? Тебя же гложет.   
Лин Ху помолчал немного, едва слышно спросил:  
— Ты когда-нибудь убивала людей?  
— Нет, — ответила Сяо Тун, присмирев.   
— Я да.   
Она больше ни о чем не спрашивала.  
***  
Ранним утром Лин Ху проснулся от того, что кто-то легонько тронул его щеку. Сначала он подумал, что ему все еще снится это, потому что на Ян Шанюане была простая, одежда из практичных материалов. Даже в таком виде в нем угадывался сильный заклинатель.   
— Я схожу в город. Один. Вернусь к вечеру, не волнуйтесь.   
Лин Ху только моргнул все еще пытаясь понять, сон это или взаправду. Потом повернулся и глазами нашел Фа Ханга — тот лежал как-то уж слишком усердно зажмурившись. Судя по всему, его учитель предупредил первым.   
Было раннее утро, за окном клубился туман, пели птицы. Еще даже толком не рассвело. Лин Ху повернулся на бок, плотнее закутался в одеяло и снова провалился в сон. В последние дни он сильно устал, и теперь, когда дела разделились на четверых, был рад не вставать с рассветом.   
Он проснулся снова позже, когда уже сияло солнце. Проснулся от того, что рядом завозился Фа Ханг. Теперь тот сидел и тер лицо. Лин Ху прислушался к себе и решил, что он выспался. Поднявшись, он заметил, что Сяо Тун, похоже, холодно под простой тканью. Она свернулась в клубок и спряталась в покрывало до самого носа. Лин Ху одеяло уже не было нужно, он накинул его на девушку. Хотя и ему было прохладно, он первым поднялся и отправился во двор умываться холодной водой.   
Он заметил, что у внешнего очага стоял накрытый крышкой котелок и предположил, что там готовая еда, но решил не завтракать, пока не встали все.   
Когда Лин Ху закончил кормить кур и козу, а Фа Ханг, не спрашивая ни о чем, принес в дом воды, Сяо Тун вышла на солнечный свет. Лин Ху как раз закрывал сарай для животных, поприветствовал ее улыбкой и был рад получить улыбку в ответ. Фа Ханг продолжал на него дуться и, хотя и пожелал доброго утра — но себе под нос и как-то не радостно. Еду, впрочем, не тронул и он. Но теперь с облегчением предложил:   
— Давайте поедим. Учитель встал рано, но приготовил все это перед тем, как уйти.   
Лин Ху снова отправился умываться, пока вставшая рядом с ним Сяо Тун спросила — не у него конкретно, у обоих:   
— Куда ушел твой старший заклинатель?   
— Подзаработать. Учитель рассеянный, он взял не так много денег в дорогу. Ему неловко обременять хозяина тратами. Да и… на будущее понадобится. — Фа Ханг, пока говорил, раскладывал рис по чашам. На последней фразе он замялся, старался не смотреть на Лин Ху. Тот не показал, что это его все еще задевает, и свою порцию взял с бесстрастным выражением лица. Говорить тоже ничего не стал.   
— Получается, сегодняшний день у нас свободен? — спросила Сяо Тун. — Попробовать поучить вас, что ли…   
— Заклинательница Сяо Тун, не откажете ли мне в просьбе помериться силами? — наконец выговорил Лин Ху, когда понял, что вместо тренировок их могут снова засосать домашние дела. Его оружие вчера уже высказало свое недовольство и сегодня должно было действовать спокойнее. Сяо Тун смотрела на него снова шокировано, даже жевать перестала.   
— Со мной? — переспросила она. Лин Ху кивнул. Он сидел прямо, держа осанку, словно не на подстилке у костра, а в резиденции богатого клана. Сяо Тун сидела чуть менее прилично, осанку не держала, но в целом тоже старалась соблюдать хоть видимость этикета. Фа Ханг же с интересом наблюдал за ними согнувшись над пиалой и вытянув ногу. Лин Ху не задевало это — мало ли, к чему привык этот заклинатель. Возможно, на пике Ланфэн делали поблажки младшим.   
— Почему ты удивлена? — бестактно спросил Фа Ханг. — У вас не принято приглашать на бой?   
— Не меня, — быстро поморгала Сяо Тун. Улыбка прорывалась на ее лицо и тут же гасла. Согласия она еще не дала.   
— У тебя интересное духовное оружие. У меня тоже оружие дальнего типа. Я не буду использовать меч. Честный бой. Это не на весь день.   
— Да, конечно, — согласилась Сяо Тун. Она выглядела по-прежнему воодушевленной. Казалось, скажи Лин Ху о красоте ее лица или рук, она не смутилась бы так сильно, как простому приглашению подраться. Он вовремя заметил, как она отложила недоеденный рис, поспешил добавить:   
— После еды. После еды. Это может подождать.   
Вчера он говорил ей, что убивал людей. А сегодня она была рада помериться силами. Лин Ху это немного успокоило. Было стыдно за разговор, случившийся ночью. За то, что открылся. Но он ничего не мог поделать. Это были люди. Если бы не приличия и мысли о том, что это никому не нужно, Лин Ху уже рассказывал бы им, как оказался здесь, кто создал барьер, кто он такой на самом деле и за что попал в опалу. Ему не хватило бы дыхания рассказать все, да и всего этого дня не хватило бы, чтобы вывалить на них все, что он так хотел. Он бы рассказал им о непростом выборе, о том, что думал тогда. Об учителе и нескольких месяцах в чужом клане. Он рассказал бы все, но он сдерживал себя.  
Около дома находилось небольшая площадка — трава на ней была примята, местами поедена. Получалось не очень большое, но все же пространство, в котором можно было не бояться зацепить кого-то или что-то. Фа Ханг устроился в теньке, сел на выступ дома и наблюдал с горящими глазами. Лин Ху мог бы предложить ему рукопашную, но сейчас интереснее и зрелищнее было посмотреть на духовное оружие в действии. Они разошлись по разным сторонам круга. Рядом с Сяо Тун появилось копье — острием в землю. С улыбкой Лин Ху вызвал первую форму оружия, в которой оно было витым кнутом с тремя хвостами — побольше, поменьше и самый маленький и казавшийся безобидным.   
Сяо Тун первой бросилась вперед, и копье, словно соединенное с ней, потянулось следом, немного запаздывая. Но, когда она остановилась, оно по инерции с силой рвануло на противника. С такой энергией, которую Лин Ху не смог бы остановить не оружием, ни руками. Но он увернулся, тут же пригнулся, потому что копье вернулось. Тряхнул рукой, разворачивая кнут. Будь это реальная битва, он бы подобрался ближе, но бой был тренировочным, к тому же с уже практически другом, и оружие приняло форму змей на безопасном расстоянии от девушки. Он давал ей возможность рассмотреть то, что будет ее атаковать. Фа Ханг восхищенно вскрикнул, Сяо Тун отступила на шаг. Сначала испугалась, но только на мгновение, тут же взяла себя в руки. Копье воткнулось острием в землю и, когда змеи ринулись в атаку, ударило черенком по двум самым крупным. И все же с осторожностью, Лин Ху тоже сдерживался и присматривал, чтобы оружие не своевольничало. Это казалось даже интереснее настоящей битвы, потому что было сложнее. Одно дело атаковать просто, и другое дело — стараться держать поединок в рамках дружеского. Намного сложнее.   
Пока копье отвлеклось на змей, Лин Ху сделал прыжок, замер на его черенке. Оружие попыталось сбросить его, как сноровистый конь, но в него сверху и снизу вцепились змеи, удерживая на месте. Это дало Лин Ху немного времени, чтобы преодолеть эту преграду и спрыгнуть перед Сяо Тун, которая теперь была безоружна. Впрочем, как и он — змеи вцепились в копье и сворачивались вокруг него кольцами, не выпуская на зов хозяйки. Лин Ху улыбнулся, ушел от атаки, отклонившись в сторону, а Сяо Тун рванулась к своему оружию. Лин Ху даже не обернулся — сделал широкую и изящную подсечку, уронив девушку на землю. Он упал следом, но более плавно, придавив ей руку к земле и поставив колено на спину. Змеи отпустили копье и вернулись к хозяину. Лин Ху даже ждал продолжения, но девушка сдалась, обмякла, и он поспешил подняться.   
— На самом деле неплохо, — подбодрил Лин Ху. — Ты не использовала его на полную, потому что мы просто тренировались? А можешь показать полную силу на чем-нибудь?   
— Полную силу? — Сяо Тун, впрочем, не выглядела довольной. В глаза старалась не смотреть, стояла к нему спиной и отряхивалась.   
— Ну да. Как мой кнут. Может быть кнутом, сильным конечно, но кнутом. Может быть змеями. Это все, что он умеет. Какие способности у копья? Что оно еще может?   
Сяо Тун впервые с того момента, как проиграла, обернулась и посмотрела ему в лицо — недоверчиво, удивленно. Лин Ху понял, сказал вслух прежде, чем смог себя одернуть:   
— Ты не знала?.. Это было не честно, извини. Я должен был использовать только кнут, раз твое оружие не открылось еще до конца. Я не знал.   
— Все в порядке. Это было честно, — нехотя признала Сяо Тун, ее уже захватило предвкушение нового открытия и она переключила внимание на Фа Ханга, спросив: — что умеет копье?   
— Не знаю, — честно ответил тот. — А оно точно умеет?   
— Это же духовное оружие? Духовное. Значит, им не только бить можно, — подтвердил Лин Ху. Фа Ханг задумался, но покачал головой:   
— Я не знаю.   
— Может, стоит спросить Ян Шанюана? — предположил Лин Ху. — Он ведь узнал его. Наверняка знает про это оружие что-то. Хочешь, попробуем сразиться еще раз, когда ты его откроешь?   
Сяо Тун задумчиво изучала резьбу копья, снова не глядя на собеседника спросила:   
— А если он будет очень сильным?   
— То это будет очень интересно.   
Фа Ханг, поняв, что дальше драться они не будут, спустился со своего места и вошел в круг, подскочил к Лин Ху и с горящими глазами, словно уже простил ему свои обиды, попросил:   
— Можно посмотреть?   
— Ты раньше не видел духовного оружия? — спросил Лин Ху и кнут, свернутый вокруг его руки, снова стал змеями. Три головы смотрели на зрителей недоверчиво, готовые в любой момент броситься, но приказа не поступало и это злило их. Сяо Тун смотрела на змей так же увлеченно и, казалось, хотела коснуться, но видела опасность.   
— Откуда у тебя оно? — так же восхищенно спросил Фа Ханг.   
— Это… оружие моего клана, — признался Лин Ху. Оно тоже могло его выдать с определенной долей вероятности, но для этого надо было знать мир заклинателей на уровне Ян Шанюана или принимать участие в той войне два года назад. Фа Ханг заметно расстроился, выпрямился.   
— Как сложно с духовным оружием… Нужно либо родиться в богатом клане, либо выиграть соревнования, где еще сотни заклинателей сражаются за него.   
— Еще можно создать самому, — с энтузиазмом начал перечислять Лин Ху. — Еще есть испытания, пройдя которые ты можешь получить оружие. Оружие хранится в древних могилах, но отбирать у покойников, наверное, не твой вариант… Его можно купить. Заслужить. Есть много способов, все еще впереди.   
— У Ян Шанюана есть духовное оружие? — спросила Сяо Тун. Фа Ханг расстроился еще больше, но ответил:   
— Есть. Говорят, он его использовал, но это был именно тот момент, когда в меня вселился демон и я почти ничего не помню… Я просил его показать потом, но он отшучивался… Может быть, Лин Ху он покажет.   
«Опять», — мрачно подумал Лин Ху. Ему не хотелось ссориться.   
Фа Ханг был среди них самый высокий, но вел себя как самый младший, и Лин Ху не мог спросить, сколько ему лет, но в последнее время думал, что если двенадцать — то все понятно. Эта детскость пройдет. А вот если восемнадцать…  
***  
Ян Шанюан закончил быстро. Все, что он мог сейчас, в этом тихом месте — это продать горожанам оберегающие талисманы. Создавать их для него было просто, по памяти, и утром он сделал несколько десятков, но цену за них назначил небольшую, иначе бы и вовсе не брали. Он не мог продавать этим людям что-то опасное, даже заклинание тишины в чужих руках могло натворить бед. Обереги же были безопасны и приносили пользу, защищая от духов. Вполне достаточно, чтобы выгнать из дома призрака или другого мелкого пакостника. Поэтому Ян Шанюан и чувствовал себя удовлетворенным работой. Даже если он получил за это деньги — он помог этим людям с защитой.   
Город был такой, что казалось, приди сюда через три месяца, и только погода изменится. За теми же прилавками будут те же продавцы, и даже те же жители будут неспешно прогуливаться между лотками с товарами. И в этом умиротворении Ян Шанюан чутко услышал, как гармония нарушилась. Он сначала даже думал, что снова бродячие артисты устраивали представление или выступал местный театр, но, прислушавшись, понял — это не что-то веселое. Он свернул с оживленной улицы, углубился в дворы, шел на звук непринужденно, словно только прогуливался. Словно его совсем не заинтересовал женский плач…   
Знак был выжжен на деревянных воротах в поместье. Створка без символа была вырвана с корнем и валялась на земле. От дома шел дымок, но незначительный. Что бы там не горело — оно догорало уже. Вокруг столпились разного статуса люди. Самые хорошо одетые из них советовали что-то заплаканной женщине лет сорока и стоящему рядом с ней юноше. Ян Шанюан сначала подумал, что тут для него все-таки найдется работа. Именно с этой мыслью прошел мимо выженного символа и остановился. Его заметили, и советчики тут же забыли, что советовали, огласили громко:   
— Матушка, в городе есть заклинатель. Мы можем его попросить! Господин заклинатель, вы ведь сможете помочь убитой горем женщине?   
— У нее пропала дочь? — глядя на символ, спросил Ян Шанюан, словно надеялся, что ошибся. — Демон явился похитить ее дочь? Так?   
Такой же символ когда-то, более двухсот лет назад, чернел на менее богатых воротах дома его возлюбленной.


	6. Пролог

За шесть лет до событий. 

Берег, скалы и часть хижин у воды словно ураганом снесло. Только ураган был какой-то избирательный — разрушил полосу в пять метров от моря и вглубь, в деревню, оставив в центре большую воронку. Что бы не вылезло из воды, похоже, оно решило устроить тут гнездо, а жившие в деревне люди для монстра послужили только пищей — запекшаяся кровь была видна на обломках, но трупы и раненных уже убрали. Выжившие жители деревни прятались в береговых скалах, но долго так продолжаться не могло — земли северные, скоро зима. Покинуть деревню сейчас было чревато для них потерями не менее страшными, чем это нападение.  
Заклинатели в ярко алых богатых одеждах смотрелись тут непривычно, выделялись на фоне остальных крестьян. Отряд уже успел осмотреться — услышав о разрушениях, сюда прибыл глава клана Джинхэй, Джинхэй Пинг, прихватив с собой сына Вейшенга. Тому только недавно исполнилось пятнадцать. С таким монстром и взрослые заклинатели еще не сталкивались, что уж говорить о мальчишке. Но тот был спокоен. Правда вместо того, чтобы рассматривать оставленный на берегу след, больше интересовался местными жителями.  
— Мы просили помощи у заклинателей, но у деревни не хватает денег на такой заказ, — пожаловался старейшина, посматривая все-таки с надеждой. Надежда эта была подобна огню свечи под промозглым осенним ветром. Были кланы и заклинатели, которые могли помочь бесплатно в поисках славы для себя. Но не этот. А монстр, судя по всему, никуда больше не собирался и гнездовать намеревался тут. Заклинатели бы поднакопили силы, собрали лучших на борьбу к тому моменту, как монстр решит отправиться дальше в поисках пищи, а жителям тем временем пришлось бы искать новое пристанище.  
— Мой отряд слишком мал для того, чтобы справиться с этим. Но я передам… — начал глава Джинхэй, но заметил, как, стоя за спиной деревенского старосты, сын подавал знак, что хочет что-то сказать. — Прошу прощения.  
Вейшенг быстро подбежал к нему, отвел в сторону не только от деревенских, но и от адептов их клана. Они недолго переговаривались о чем-то, потом сын указал вглубь пещеры, где прятались женщины и дети из деревни. Туда кроме него никто из заклинателей не заходил.  
Джинхэй Пинг помолчал некоторое время, пока морской холодный ветер трепал его волосы и полы одежд, потом повернулся к сыну и громче ответил:  
— Тогда ты сам должен будешь убить чудовище.  
Сын поколебался, прикинул, еще раз обернулся на гнездо, в которое превратилась треть небольшой деревни и, помрачнев, кивнул. Джинхэй Пинг вернулся к старейшине. Тот прожил долгую жизнь и был готов к подвоху еще с той секунды, когда Вейшенг отозвал отца поговорить.  
— Мы убьем существо, — сразу начал глава Джинхэй. — Деньги не имеют значения.  
— В таком случае, как мы сможем отблагодарить вас? — поклонился старейшина. В отличие от стоящих рядом с ним крестьян, он радоваться не спешил. Он все еще хотел услышать цену, хотя и догадывался уже.  
— Мой сын заберет девушку из деревни. 

За два года до событий

Огромный магический купол, накрывший собой целиком резиденцию клана, пошел трещинами, несколько раз полыхнул золотым и, издав звук, словно умирало какое-то большое животное, сложился вовнутрь, рассыпавшись на осколки, которые в воздухе превращались в пыль. Со всех сторон в резиденцию вошли люди в желто-золотых одеждах. Они действовали так слаженно, словно все были куклами, чьи действия управлялись откуда-то из центра. Глава клана, Фенг Инжень, шел первым. Время от времени к нему подбегал то один то другой адепт, докладывал и тут же удалялся.  
— Ловушки уничтожили.  
— В резиденции остались только дети. Никого старше четырнадцати.  
— Барьер держали дети.  
— Поддержание барьера занимало много сил, его уничтожение так же ударило и по ним. Кто слабее — те умерли, не выдержав.  
— Почти все лежат без сил. Они легкая добыча.  
— Дети. Никого старше тринадцати-четырнадцати.  
— Самых младших убило отдачей. Кровотечение из всех ци, они не жильцы.  
Фенг Инжень поднял руку, прервав поток докладов, и заклинатели столпились около него, ожидая приказов, чтобы потом передать их отрядам.  
— Всех, кто еще сможет сопротивляться — хоть как, хоть слабо — забираем. Тех, кто без сознания, умирает или не может встать и попытаться спасти свою жизнь — убить.  
— Даже детей? — спросил один из заклинателей. Фенг Инжень посмотрел на него удивленно:  
— А разве тут есть кто-то кроме детей?  
Послышался звук, словно большое здание треснуло в самом основании. Вокруг было достаточно разрушений, поэтому сначала на это обратили только мимолетное внимание. Но следом за звуком в центре, где должен был располагаться главный зал, поднялся вихрь, сопровождающийся потрескивающими молниями. Фенг Инжень внимательно осмотрел этот вихрь, потом стоящих рядом заклинателей и переспросил:  
— Все лежат? Только дети? Тогда откуда взялось это?  
— Ни у кого не хватило бы сил на такое, — ответил один из заклинателей.  
— Вот вроде таких всех забираем. И его забираем, — приказал Фенг Инжень и двинулся к этому вихрю. 

Несколько дней до начала. 

Лес весь был в рытвинах, словно тут орудовали большие кроты. Деревья — обожжены и местами повалены. Вообще весь полигон выглядел так, словно тут был отнюдь не тренировочный бой.  
— То есть, среди учеников наконец-то появился мастер, обладающий такой силой, но вы тут же выгнали его, — человек в черной строгой одежде и кожаной броне осмотрелся, пнул сгоревшую до углей ветку, и она тут же рассыпалась. За его спиной стояли четверо учителей в белом, склонив головы. Вид у них был нервный, напуганный.  
— Он не в состоянии контролировать эту силу. Она могла быть опасной для всех — для всего пика, для других учеников… только присутствие всех пятерых учителей в тот момент помогло избежать смертей.  
— И вы отпустили того, кто обладал подобной мощью?  
— Ханг не единственный ученик пика. Он мог…  
— О да, есть еще куча сброда, которая не смогла остановить его без помощи учителей. И единственного достаточно драгоценного ученика вы выгнали… Я, значит, по грязным селам собираю сколько-нибудь талантливых детей, а вы вышвырнули единственного, который наконец-то оправдал потраченный на него рис.  
— Глава пика согласился с нашим решением. Оно было принято большинством голосов и продиктовано разумом и холодным расчетом. Ханг не мог контролировать свою силу, он теперь почти равен монстру в спячке.  
Человек в черном обернулся, морщась как от мерзкого запаха. Еще раз осмотрел учителей и, не увидев среди них пятого, спросил:  
— Ян Шанюан ранен? Или не виноват в том, что ученика выгнали? Вы сказали, что решалось большинством. Значит, он был против? Где он?  
Некоторое время было тихо — в лесу не пели птицы, молчали учителя. Кажется, сознаться в этом им было сложнее, чем в том, что они выгнали из школы ученика.  
— Ян Шанюан не только выступил против исключения ученика. Он покинул пик вместе с ним. Он был тем, кто смог остановить Ханга во время этого… помутнения.


End file.
